


Hogwart's Love Affair

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Blaise Zabini & Luna Lovegood friendship, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Spoils his boyfriend, Draco and Harry secret, Drarry, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini Friendship, Harry potter & pansy Parkinson friendship, Harry speaks french, He just acts like it, He's not actually a Slytherin, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Harry Potter, slytherins aren't bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: What if no one knew that Harry Potter and his sworn rival were secretly in love with each other? The Battle of Hogwarts is here and the Slytherins that have been trying to take Harry down are suddenly defending him. This is the tale of Harry and Draco's secret relationship, starting at the Battle of Hogwarts and then the story of how it happened.I will be updating every Thursday!





	1. Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mulling this story over for almost a year now and it's taken a lot of time to get in on paper. I hope you like it! Please leave reviews and kudos!

Pansy and Blaise glanced at each other as he who must never shower ended his speech. They felt the rest of the Slytherins tense. Goyle looked ready to tackle Potter. Pansy looked toward the Gryffindors, of course they were all standing there with their mouths wide open. 

"What are you idiots waiting for! Grab him!" She yelled, pulling out all the courage she had. Her eyes met Granger's, who for some reason didn't understand. She felt her house move behind her and she took off into a full sprint, almost colliding with Potter. Hell broke loose in the hall. Granger finally catching on, but she ended up trying to curse Pansy. Blaise was not a second behind her, so he flicked his wand and sent the curse flying. As he reached them a line of fire shot from his wand, encircling the three of them.  The two of them stationed themselves on each side of Potter, facing the Slytherins.  
Granger stopped short of the flame circle, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
"You think you can take us? You aren't even Slytherins! Following someone around like a lap dog is beneath a true Slytherin." Pansy screamed at her house, brandishing her wand at them. Granger and McGonagall got the picture and turned to the rest of the Slytherin house.

"Mr. Filch, please escort the remaining Slytherins to the dungeons." Cheers went up from the hall as the Slytherins filled out.

"Where is he?" Harry whispered softly in Pansy's ear.

"Called away a few hours ago. He'll be back soon." She turned and beamed at him, but her smile quickly fell. "What in the name of Salazar have you been eating Harry?!" She screeched, bringing attention to them again.

"Leave him alone Pans," Blaise drawled. "He's about to save all our lives. Besides I'm sure someone here would be more than willing to get him healthy again." Blaise's tone was light, but Harry saw the mirth in his eyes. Harry laughed loudly before he enveloped Blaise in a bone crushing hug. Had they been paying attention, they would have seen most of the occupants of the hall staring with wide, bulging eyes. Blaise laughed and pushed him away. Harry spun and picked up Pansy, giving her the same hug. When he put her down, he kept an arm around her shoulder. A light cough sounded behind them. They spun, and McGonagall smiled warily at them. 

"Potter we should prepare, if you wouldn't mind Mr. Zabini," she gestured to the circle fire. It was still preventing people from entering or exiting. Blaise lifted his wand and muttered the counter curse. The flames lowered and died. Now that there was no barrier, the Slytherins squirmed slightly. Harry squeezed Pansy’s side, attempting to reassure her, but she grunted with pain. He looked at her worriedly. 

"Don't look at me like that Harry, your face looks like mincemeat pie." She growled. Harry held up a hand in surrender.

"Okay, let's go defeat Voldemort." Harry grinned. The entire hall flinched, save Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione. McGonagall began making plans with teachers and the remaining underage student filed out. 

"Err, mate?" Ron and Hermione were standing behind them, shuffling their feet. He glanced at Harry's arm, which was still around Pansy's shoulder. "Err, are you two dating?" He squeaked. Pansy scrunched her nose and playful pushed Harry away, who was laughing hysterically. 

"No, weasel we aren't dating. Let's just say I'm not his type." She smiled coyly. McGonagall finally turned to their group after she sorted the order. 

"Now Potter, I assume you have a good reason for being here. What do you need?" She glanced between the ragtag group.

"I need time Professor as much as you can give me. Blaise, you know what you need to do?" 

"Always," the Slytherins purred. He pulled Harry into a hug, kissed Pansy passionately, to which Harry whistled loudly, and jogged out of the hall with a wink at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione and I need to go find something. So that leaves Pansy at your will. She’s one hell of a duelist." Harry remarked with a grin. Pansy smiled at McGonagall.

"Well you three get going. Miss Parkinson, with me please." She walked away quickly as Pansy turned to Harry.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid! I will never hear the bloody end of it." Pansy hugged him tightly.

"Don't you worry Pans, you know me." She glared at him before kissing his cheek and scrambling after McGonagall. He turned back to his friends. "Let's go!" He took off out of the great hall. 

"Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled after him. He stopped on the stairs and turned to them with a sigh. "Would you please explain what happened?" She squeaked.

"I will tell you absolutely everything after we finish this. But for now, Pans, Blaise, and Draco are on our side. Okay?" He scurried up the stairs again.

"Draco?" Hermione squeaked. They let it rest and continues their mission. 

*

The fiend fire was a little hiccup. Harry had to keep himself from grinning when he saw Malfoy in the Room of Requirement. Crabbe was with them and they had to keep to the plan. When the fiend fire started, Harry internally panicked. He grabbed the broom and soared above the room with Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, mate, we gotta go!" Ron yelled. 

"No!" Harry spun around frantically until he saw the figures climbing the tower of junk. "Come on!" He yelled to his companions as he sped toward Malfoy. 

"If we die for them mate, I'm gonna kill you!" Ron yelled after him, before swooping toward Blaise. They all watched as Crabbe toppled into the flames, but no one made a move to help. Malfoy reached out and grasped Harry's arm as he flew by, expertly pulling himself up onto the broom.

_They must have done this before_ , Hermione mused to herself. Ron and Blaise were having a much harder time. Blaise was hanging off the broom with one hand and trying to pull himself up with the other. Hermione flew below them and yelled at Blaise to let go. He didn't even hesitate before dropping behind Hermione. Ron jerked in surprise as the weight was suddenly gone, before they all streaked to the doors. They crash landed on the floor all rolling in different directions. The diadem bouncing on the stone floor. Ron jumped up quickly and grabbed the diadem. Hermione slammed a basilisk tooth into it right before Draco kicked it into the room filled with fire. They all took a minute to stand and catch their breaths. Hermione eyed Draco and Blaise warily. Ron looked on with fury. Draco and Harry locked eyes. The tension was palpable between the two of them. Hermione started to look worried, like they were going rip out each other's throats.

"Potter," Draco half growled.

"Malfoy," Harry answered, matching Draco’s tone. Malfoy made the first move, lunging at Harry. Blaise shot out and arm, stopping Ron and Hermione as they had begun to pull their wands out.

Draco slammed his lips into Harry’s. Harry’s arm automatically reached around and pulled Draco flush against him. Hermione let out a very loud squeak and Ron’s eyes were bulging. Blaise just smiled softly at the pair before turning to the other two Gryffindor’s, attempting to give his friends some privacy. Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock. Hermione squeaked again when the pair pulled away, lips swollen and breathing heavily.

“All right there, scar head?” Draco smirked.

“Never better,” Harry quipped back.

“Don’t you god damn die on me.” Draco said sternly before smashing his lips on Harry’s again before turning and sprinting down the hall. Blaise smirked at Harry before sending him a wink and sprinting after Draco. Hermione squeaked again, interrupting Harry as he watched Draco running away.

“Bloody hell. We finally kiss and it’s all ‘We’re in the middle of a war,’ but you have the bloody time to realize you have a thing for Malfoy and get to snog him senseless!?” Ron’s eyes were bulging still.

“Didn’t really _just_ realize,” Harry offered lamely. “Come on, we will have so much time for this after the battle, but like you said. We have a war going on.” Harry grinned and backed away slowly. Hermione recovered first and pulled Ron down the hall after Harry.

*

                Harry knelt between Remus and Tonks, refusing to let the tears fall. He listened to the Weasley’s wails as they mourned Fred. He quickly rose from the stone and made his way out of the hall.

“Harry!” Hermione called after him. He stopped in the entrance hall and turned toward her. She had tears running down her face and a knowing look in her eyes. Ron was not far behind her, slightly more confused.

“There’s just one more left Hermione. All that’s left is the snake.” Harry fought back the tears.

“Potter!” A new voice called. Pansy appeared behind Ron, looking worse for wear. Her robes were hanging off her, showing a tight-fitting rock band tee-shirt and jeans underneath.

“Very muggle of you Pans.” Harry teased, the tears spilled over now. She ran up and engulfed him in a hug. Hermione looked shocked as Pansy rushed past her.

“You promised Har. You promised you wouldn’t die. What are we going to do? I don’t think we will be able to hold him together.” Pansy cried into his collar.

“I know you will. You and Blaise will be more than enough, and you know it.” Harry soothed her.

“But then who will keep us together?” Pansy asked. Harry chuckled and squeezed her close again. He looked up and caught Hermione’s eye. Tears were streaming down her face, as all the pieces finally clicked in place for her. She rushed the two of them and hugged both Pansy and Harry.

“Go Harry, we will keep it all together,” Hermione sniffed as she pulled Pansy away from Harry, slipping her hand into Pansy’s. Ron gaped at the two of them, but he grabbed Hermione’s other hand in solidarity. Harry looked at them before grimly smiling and leaving the castle.

*

Draco stared at the limp body of Harry Potter in Hagrid’s arms. He couldn’t bring himself to move, let alone breath. Blaise sucked in a breath and reached for Draco’s hand. Draco could see his father motioning him from behind Voldemort, but he focused solely on his mother, who was shaking her head ever so slightly. Her gaze was hard and telling. She had known everything about Draco his entire life, including his relationships. Voldemort ended his monologue, calling for him, and Draco knew it was his time. Voldemort’s arms were spread wide, waiting for the students to grovel at his feet and join him. Draco slid his hand from Blaise’s and stalked toward Voldemort. The dark lord smiled predatorily as the young Malfoy came forward.

“Ah, Draco. The Malfoy’s are always my most loyal.” Voldemort sneered. Hermione and Pansy latched hands as Draco drew near, knowing this wouldn’t end well.

“Always a bloody death eater,” Seamus hissed. The sentiment traveled through the crowd.

“Shut it,” Pansy hissed at the boy. He looked taken aback at the fact that she was on their side, let alone holding hands with Hermione. When Draco got close enough, Voldemort spread his arms again, attempting to hug the boy. Before he could get close enough, Draco pulled his arm back and punched the dark lord squarely in the nose, if he had one. He fell to the ground in shock. The entire crowd gasped, and the Death Eaters pulled their wands immediately casting curses. Draco ducked and sprinted toward Hagrid, who just realized the boy in his arms was gone.

Pansy pulled herself from Hermione’s grip as she saw something glimmering on the ground. Pansy grasped the silver shaft and pulled a glaive from the depths of the hat. A loud hiss sounded from behind her and she turned to see a great snake rearing at Hermione and Ron. Pansy acted on instinct and thrust, impaling the snake.

*

Ron was locked in a grudgingly close duel with Fenrir Greyback while Pansy and Hermione were back to back fighting anyone who ran too close. The glaive was hanging loosely from her left hand. They had become oddly close in the last hour. Pansy dodged a curse and turned to find herself face to face with her mother. Her mother hesitated before throwing another curse.

                “You’re getting slow, mum,” Pansy smiled coyly. Her mother smiled sadly.

                “Pansy darling, I want you to know we are so proud of you and all of the decisions you’ve made.” Pansy smiled sadly before stunning her mother quickly. Her mother didn’t even raise a shield but smiled sadly as it hit her. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she threw up a shield charm.

Voldemort was up and furious. Draco turned toward him and started firing curses. The dark lord sneered and engaged in the duel with a resolute laziness. “You’ll never win Draco. The boy who lived has finally died.” Voldemort sneered. Draco put as much effort as he could behind his curse.

“Crucio!” Draco yelled. The spell hit, but it didn’t nearly have the effect he had intended. Voldemort sneered with a renewed vigor.

“You couldn’t bother to grow a backbone until after the golden boy of the wizarding world died. You are a coward Draco Malfoy. A coward!” Draco’s face went completely white.

“If Draco Malfoy is a coward, then I guess that means I’m dead,” a disembodied voice said. Voldemort spun, trying to find the source.

Harry Potter stood, in all his glory, behind Voldemort. A loud shout sounded through the battle. The sight of Harry renewing them all with vigor. Voldemort and Harry began throwing curses at each other, yelling as they did. Draco dove out of the way as a killing curse flew past him. A firm hand grabbed his arm and hauled him up. He turned sharply wand raised, but he instantly put it back at his side when he saw his mother.

“We have much to do,” Narcissa said stoically, before turning back to the battle. “Bella!” She yelled as she ran for her sister. Bella turned mid curse and didn’t see Molly Weasley flinging another toward her. Narcissa smiled. “Have a good life in hell!” She yelled as the curse hit her sister, killing her. Molly looked at Narcissa warily. The Death Eaters were scattering as they began to witness their downfall. Narcissa swept her arms wide and turned in a wide circle. The Death Eaters remaining in the courtyard scrambled, knowing how formidable Narcissa Malfoy was. Draco ran past her mother and launched himself at Pansy, who was leaning heavily between Hermione and Blaise. She collapsed in his arms and squeezed tight.

Harry was locked in a heated battle with Voldemort. The dark lord tried to hit him with a killing curse, but Harry ended up reflecting it back at him. The battle was finally over. Harry stood from the cobblestones and took in the sight. Narcissa Malfoy stood regally next to Molly Weasley. The entire remaining student body was weary and dragging. They had fought for their lives and they had lives. Neville was being held up by Seamus and Dean, while Luna leaned heavily on Ginny, who was smirking. Draco was collapsed on the ground, Pansy sprawled in his lap. Blaise grinning at him from their shoulder. Ron and Hermione clutched each other, too afraid to let go. Blaise picked Pansy up from Draco’s lap and pulled Draco up by his arm. They met half way; the entire courtyard held its breath. Draco threw another punch, this time landing against Harry’s jaw. Blaise tried not to snort. He failed miserably.

“Harry Potter!” Draco yelled. “How dare you do exactly what I told you not to! I told you to do exactly one thing! I told you not to die!” He gestured dramatically to the carnage around them. “And what do you bloody do? You die!” Harry interrupted him by pulling him close and kissing him passionately. Most of the assembled group gasped.  McGonagall stood wearily in what was the entrance hall.

“Let us all assemble in the Great Hall. We must treat the wounded.” She said with a small smile before leading the group into the castle. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise stayed behind, waiting for the couple to finish kissing. Pansy tilted her head.

“They’re fighting, but with their tongues,” She mused. Blaise snickered. Ron looked at them incredulously. He began to open his mouth, but Hermione jabbed him with her elbow. Harry and Draco finally broke apart but leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Okay I’m terribly sorry to break up the reunion, but I’m dying over here,” Hermione said weakly. “I need to know when the hell this happened!” Harry chuckled, but didn’t remove himself from Draco’s embrace.

“Around fourth year.”

“What?!?” Hermione and Ron both yelled.

“We will totally have a very long conversation after everything is sorted. I’ll bring the fire whiskey, and it’ll be a grand old time.” Harry sighed. “Now I think some things need to be returned.” Harry pulled away and pulled Draco’s wand from his pocket and offered it to him. Draco smirked before stuffing in into his pocket, with a little shove to Harry’s shoulder. Harry pulled the elder wand from his other wand and turned to Hermione. “Hermione, I believe you still have my holly wand pieces?” He asked. She pulled them out of her purse and handed it to him. They all watched as he perfectly repaired his wand.

“Okay!” Pans jumped up and grinned. “Let’s go get our wounds sorted, and we can see where the rest of the night goes!” Pansy led the entire group into the hall, where the beginning of the rest of their lives finally began.


	2. The Goblet of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i already suck at updating. This fics finished and i miss the deadline. Hope you guys like this chapter. Just a forewarning, the chapter get incredibly longer with each one.

Harry wandered through the garden’s glumly trying to take him mind off the night. His butterbeer was growing warm in his hand. The Yule Ball was in full swing, but Harry couldn’t care less. He really thought this year would be different. The triwizard tournament was supposed to be his happy carefree year, but here he was moping and contemplating his most likely inevitable demise. He sighed and collapsed on a bench surrounded by roses. He laid down on the bench and took a deep breath of the roses.

“Potter,” a familiar voice drawled. Harry sighed again.

“Malfoy, I’m really not in the mood tonight.” Harry started. He took a deep breath and let everything out. “I really thought this was the year I wasn’t going to be put in mortal danger. I just wanted one year of my life. No! I want just one hour of my life that I’m not running for my life! But no! I had to be entered in this stupid competition. I would like just one hour of peace.” Harry babbled endlessly. As he finished, he blushed deeply, coming to terms with what he said. He glanced up and saw Malfoy leaning over him, looking down at him curiously.

“I, er…” Malfoy faltered. He couldn’t comprehend where that had come from. Potter was always ready to spar with him. They always pushed and pulled at each other, Draco always used their interesting relationship to get rid of pent up frustration. It wasn’t necessarily directed toward Harry, they just sparred beautifully. If Malfoy was truthful, he had always been attracted to the raven-haired boy. They always had a spark of something. He pulled all the Slytherin ambition from the depths of himself, and finally said what he wanted. “I know something that wouldn’t get you killed for an hour.”

Harry looked at Malfoy with an eyebrow raised. He would be lying if he wasn’t intrigued. Malfoy had always intrigued him, but they always had a rivalry that Harry didn’t understand. He stood from his bench and looked Malfoy squarely in the eyes. “Okay.” Malfoy’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t expected Potter to say yes. He squared his shoulders and rested his hands-on Potter’s jaw. Malfoy hesitated, but Harry got the idea and closed the distance between them. All the air left Malfoy’s lungs as their lips met. The kiss seared Harry’s lips. He never knew how much one person could feel. It was like he finally woke from an extremely long dream. They broke apart extremely breathless. “I, er…” Harry said. A soft blush had spread across his cheeks, but it was nowhere as pronounced as Malfoy’s. It was bright red against his pallor. A shout sounded through the garden as Snape found another couple snogging in more rose bushes down the path.

“Shall we perhaps, move somewhere else?” Malfoy asked coyly. He seemed to have found his latent courage. Harry grinned and led the way to an out of the way broom closet on the third floor. They spent the night pushing each other up against the wall and snogging each other senseless.

The following three weeks found Malfoy and Harry in every broom closet whenever they had time to spare. They kept up pretenses in public, sneering and throwing hexes whenever they saw each other, but there was less fire and more fondness in their actions. Pansy and Blaise kept their mouths shut tight, making sure Granger and Weasley had their attention other places. Malfoy and Potter couldn’t help but make googly eyes at each other.  
One particular day found Harry with his back against the back of the closet and a tongue down his throat. “Potter,” Malfoy drawled, pulling away.

“I think that we’ve become acquainted enough that you should call me Harry.” Harry smiled.

“Draco then. Harry, not that I don’t enjoy what we’ve been doing, but I’m curious about your motive.” Draco asked with a stone face. Harry could see right through it, but he knew what he needed to tell Draco.

“I thought my motive was rather clear. I enjoy spending time with you. If I’m going to be honest, I enjoy spending time together that doesn’t just involve snogging in the closet.” Harry smiled shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Well then, as a Malfoy it is my obligatory duty to ask you if you would be willingly to see each other exclusively, as I would be courting you.” Draco lifted his chin and preened like a peacock. Harry couldn’t help himself as he burst out laughing. Draco’s face fell as Harry laughed. He knew he would do something wrong. Harry schooled his features into seriousness.

“Draco, I’m sorry for laughing. That was just the most formal proposition I’ve ever heard. I was unprepared for the formality of being asked out by a Malfoy.” Harry grinned. “But I would be honored to be courted by you, Mister Malfoy.” Harry bowed his head formally. Draco rolled his eyes and couldn’t help the small chuckle. He leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips again.

“We might want to keep this under wraps still,” Harry broke away again. He didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret, but he knew it was for the best. Draco nodded in agreement.

“As hilarious as it might be, I don’t want Granger and Weasley to have aneurisms.” Draco smirked. Harry wiped it away with a kiss.

Harry was unsure the extent of courting but ended up liking the attention Draco gave him. Harry and Draco spent much less time snogging as the second task drew near. They often snuck into the library reading as much as they could about the possible second task. Blaise and Pansy finally got sick of it and joined them one day. Draco raised an eyebrow and panicked slightly as they collapsed across from him and pulled a pile of books towards them. Blaise grabbed the first and dove right in. Pansy gave Draco her best smirk before doing the same. Harry slipped out of the shelves and froze, noticing Pansy and Blaise.

“So, I overheard Diggory talking with Davies about merpeople. So, I’m thinking the lake.” Blaise stated. “So pretty much none of these books will do you any good.” He slammed his book closed. Pansy sighed and did the same. Draco and Harry shared a glance. Harry shrugged and sat down next to Draco, who still looked suspicious.

“I should go talk with him,” Harry sighed. “He definitely owes me after tipping him off about the dragons.” All three Slytherins turned to him, disgust clear on their faces.

“Bloody Gryffindor. Did you really help an opponent willingly?” Pansy sneered. Harry shrugged.

“If it means no one is going to die this year, or god forbid almost die, then yes. I will happily help him.” Harry said curtly. Blaise whistled low.“I would have to agree.” Blaise stretched out his hand, reaching for Harry’s. Harry shrugged and met him half way.

“You know for a Gryffindor, you’re not that bad.” Pansy smiled. She sent Draco a wink who quickly stuck his nose in a book. “Now get your tight ass out of here and go find that Hufflepuff.” Harry turned bright red but complied by scurrying out of the library. The Slytherin trio spent the rest of the afternoon researching and making notes about Merpeople and the Great Lake. At the end of the night, Draco couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“Okay, let it out.” Draco said bravely.

“Wow, the Gryffindor really is rubbing off on you.” Pansy teased. Draco blushed.

“Honestly Draco. We’ve known for weeks. You two are about as subtle as a brick wall.” Blaise said distractedly. “Guys check this out.” They crowded around him and read the passage.

**

Harry sprinted through the hall, nearly running into Hermione. She was obviously on her way toward the library. “Harry!” She exclaimed, obviously surprised he was coming out of the library, and the fact that she hadn’t seen him in almost three weeks. “Where have you been?” She said with a soft smiled. She missed her friend.

“Err, I was doing some research for the next task, but I need to go speak with Cedric for a sec.” Harry shuffled awkwardly.

“Right, well let me know if you need any help?” Hermione offered with a half shrug.

“Thanks, Mione,” Harry kissed her cheek before taking off down the hall. “I’ll let you know,” He called with a smile. Hermione sighed and trudged toward the library. She missed her friends, even the git that was Ron. Hermione noticed the Slytherins huddled at the end of the library and made a mental note to tell Harry. Lord knows what they could be planning against him.

Harry ran into Cedric in the courtyard. “Potter,” Cedric gestured his head away from prying eyes. “Hey Potter. You know the prefect’s bathroom. It’s not a bad place for a bath. You should take the egg and mull things over.” Cedric winked and walked away. Harry was left feeling more than a little weird but hurried back up to the library. He stopped when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting at a table, heads bent close together. Harry was relieved that they had made up, but they would notice him walking by toward the Slytherins. Draco looked up as Harry walked in, but he had noticed Granger and Weasley walk in. He nodded subtly at Harry and held up the book. Harry knew he had found something. Harry detoured toward Hermione and Ron, so they wouldn’t be suspicious.

“Hey guys,” Harry greeted them. Ron looked up surprised. He too felt like he hadn’t seen Harry in weeks.

“Harry! Did you find Cedric?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded. “That’s great did you figure out the clue?”

“Yea, I did. Hey Ron, did you do your divination homework?” Harry asked apprehensively, hoping Ron would say no. Ron guffawed and shook his head.

“Of course, I didn’t mate. You’re off the hook.” Harry sagged with relief.

“Thank god. Sorry but I’ve got to run, I want to do a little bit more research.” Harry was up and gone before they could reply. The Slytherins had vacated their table and had moved even farther into the library, hoping to avoid any eyes.

“What did you find?” Draco asked as soon as they saw him.

“Cedric told me to go to the prefect’s bath and take a bath.” Harry answered, collapsing in a chair.

“Well that’s rather presumptuous and rude.” Pansy snorted. Draco glared at her.

“Let’s meet there after curfew tonight then.” Draco said with finality. Harry squeaked.

“We are not all going to the prefect’s bathroom to watch me take a bath with a bloody golden egg.” He said. Pansy smirked.

“Potter, as much fun at that sounds, I think we can all be adults about this.” Blaise smirked. “We will happily be there at 11.” He stood and held out an arm for Pansy to take. They skipped out of the library with glee. Draco was oddly quiet.

“Draco,” Harry probed.

“I’m worried. We better get you through this damn year.” Draco gave Harry a whisper of a kiss before turning away. “See you tonight.” Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

The four of them easily figured out the clue, and Harry somehow survived the second task. Malfoy was slightly jealous that Ron was considered Harry’s treasure, and he made sure to let the feelings fester until they exploded on Pansy. She immediately dragged Harry into Draco’s dorm, as the Slytherins had private rooms. She locked them in the room until she heard distinct sounds of kissing. Harry stayed over that night, so Pansy and Blaise were obligated to have a sleepover with them. Just to make sure nothing happened, Blaise explained with a wink. The year flew by extremely fast. Soon enough, the third task was finally there. To Harry’s surprise, he had become close with both Blaise and Pansy. They had a close friendship Harry hadn’t experienced with Ron and Hermione. They weren’t scared to call him out when he was moody. It honestly made getting ready for the task much less stressful. Ron and Hermione were once again wrapped up with each other that they didn’t truly notice Harry’s absences from the common room.

Draco was a face of perfect stoicism, unless you were Pansy and Blaise. They knew he was nervous about Harry, but they unfortunately couldn’t do anything. Harry could tell something was up. Unfortunately, he couldn’t dwell on it much before the task. Draco couldn’t watch as Harry walked into the maze. The following four hours were the longest of his life. When they returned, Draco was one of the first to realize something was wrong. He tried to go to Harry, but Pansy held him back. They watched as Moody pulled Harry toward the castle, so the three of them quickly followed. They were almost too late, but Draco disarmed Moody as soon as they arrived. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape weren’t far behind. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco shuffled to the side and were mercifully ignored.

After everything was sorted, Draco and Harry spent as much time alone as they could. Harry told Draco all about what had happened in the maze and all about the fight. Draco knew what was waiting at home. He confided in Harry, who confirmed his suspicions about Lucius. They clung to each other after the funeral, Harry silently crying into Draco’s collar. Pansy and Blaise were there the best they could, but it was almost time to head home for summer. Ron and Hermione finally noticed Harry wasn’t around, but they assumed he was moody and wanted to be alone. Harry couldn’t imagine being alone at the time, thankful Draco was there.


	3. Order of the Phoenix

                Draco knew the summer was going to be awful, and he was right. Voldemort was back, and his father was once again a loyal lap dog. Blaise and Pansy couldn’t visit that often, being occupied with their own lap dog parents.

                One night, about a week before Harry’s birthday, Draco told his mother he wanted to do some shopping and wouldn’t be back till late at night. He took the night bus to Little Winging. He stopped in front of number four private drive and gave it his best look of distaste. He easily slid his pretentious mask on and stalked toward the front door. He raised his hand and elegantly knocked.

                “Get the door, boy!” A man bellowed from in the house. Draco rolled his eyes. It must have been Harry’s uncle. The door opened softly, and Harry stood in the opening with his jaw practically on the floor. Draco’s gaze hardened when he took in the sight of his boyfriend. A small bruise stood out of Harry’s cheekbones, and Draco could see another peeking out of the collar of his shirt. Harry gaped at him.

                “Do I not get an invitation inside?” Draco sneered. Harry just shook his head. “Fine, meet me at the end of the block, expect to be out all day.” Harry closed the door quickly and pressed his back against it. He hurried to the kitchen.

                “Who was it?” Vernon grumbled. Petunia pursed her lips.

                “Someone from the school. They need me to go with them for the day.” Harry said quickly. Vernon’s eyes flashed in anger before focusing on the bruise on Harry’s face. He grunted and turned back to his paper. Harry fled to his bedroom immediately, quickly slipping into something not resembling old elephant skin. He half sprinted out of the house and jogged to the end of the block. Draco was casually leaning against the street sign, twirling a coin in his fingers. Harry was breathing hard when he reached his boyfriend.

                “So, where are we going?” Harry asked. Draco reached a hand out and gently tilted Harry’s head, examining his bruising. Harry froze, he hadn’t thought about that.

                “How long has this been happening,” Draco spoke quietly. Harry knew he was beyond pissed. Harry shook off his hand.

                “My entire life. Draco, there isn’t anything to do about it. Leave it alone.” Harry said urgently. Draco’s nostril’s flared.

                “There has to be something you can do. What about Dumbledore? The old coot has to be able to do this at least.” Draco snarled. Harry looked away. He had suspected that Dumbledore knew exactly what was happening.

                “Not this time Draco. Let’s go. What are we doing today?” Harry asked. Draco gave him one last glare before turning away.

                “We are going shopping. I have planned a day full of things muggles do on their birthdays. It was a little hard, seeing as we can’t very well stroll down Diagon Alley.” Draco said curtly.

                “And exactly how did you plan all or this?” Harry asked.

                “I made a list of some of the things I know of. But I hoped you would be able to help with locations and transportation and such.” Draco blushed lightly. Harry chuckled and reached out to intertwine their fingers.

                “Alright, let’s start with the first thing on your list.” Harry prodded.

                “Well we need to go shopping. I know the location of the shops we need to go to, but we can’t exactly apparate. So, we will need to find one of those auto things.” Draco said. Harry nodded and started to pull Draco after him.

                “A couple blocks this way we can take the bus into town. We’ll probably have to take a cab to where you want to go.” Harry stopped walking abruptly. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. “I haven’t any muggle money for a cab.” Draco rolled his eyes.

                “Honestly, you think I wouldn’t come prepared with muggle money? I did plan this a bit.” Draco scoffed and continued walking, dragging Harry after him.

                In Draco’s opinion, the bus was the worst invention to ever be let loose upon the world. The hour-long bus ride was honestly pure hell. Harry didn’t even to try hiding the unabashed amusement on his face. When Harry called for a cab, Draco was much more relaxed. Harry’s eyes widened when Draco told the driver the address.

                “Draco, Bond Street is ridiculously expensive.” Harry hissed. Draco just shushed him. Harry’s jaw dropped when they walked into the first shop. He watched as several of the attendants recognized Draco and dropped everything they were doing to help him.

                “Yes hello, Harry here, oh come here.” Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. “Needs a real bloody wardrobe. If we are going to involved in any way, you need to own, absolutely anything else.” Draco turned his nose up. Harry hid his smile. He knew Draco was not just being an _heir_ and was really doing something ridiculously sweet. Harry was bustled toward the dressing rooms as Draco and one of the attendants argued over a sweater. Harry ended up with two sweaters, one a nice blue, and to Draco’s great amusement emerald green, and several new pairs of fitted jeans.

                When Harry put on the final outfit Draco had picked out, it was hard for him to leave the room. When he opened the curtain, he looked anywhere but at Draco. When he finally met his boyfriend’s eyes, his breath caught. Draco’s eyes were heavy as he took in every detail of Harry. The suit was beautifully fit. It had room to be grown into, as Draco knew Harry would. He saved the world yearly; new muscle was bound to grow.

                Harry looked down at himself. He had to admit the suit fit well. The green dress shirt was fit and complimented his eyes nicely. Harry blushed and met Draco’s eyes again. Draco closed off his emotion and nodded. Harry just rolled his eyes.

                “Yes, that shall do nicely. We will get another crimson shirt as well, just so people know you haven’t completely gone to the dark side.” Draco smirked. Harry shook his head and changed into his usual clothes. When they left the store, Draco slipped into an alley alone and called for his house elf, who took the clothes back to the manor. “I shall have the house elves put permanent ironing spells on them, and I can bring them to you when school starts.”

                Afterward, Draco told him their next stop was lunch, and then they were going to a muggle cinema. Draco pulled him to a restaurant not too far from them. Harry was absolutely floored at the prices, and almost insisted they leave. Draco just rolled his eyes and told him to get used to it.

                When Harry paid for the cinema and ushered Draco inside. He couldn’t help but laugh when Draco jumped when the lights turned down. “Is this usual?” He whispered.

                “Yes,” Harry smiled. “But honestly I’ve never been to the cinema.” Draco looked at him sharply.

                “Well I rather like it. Muggles come to just watch moving pictures in the dark?” Draco asked.

                “Well it’s not all teenagers do,” Harry smirked. Draco gave him a questioning eyebrow, but quickly understood when Harry leaned in.

                Neither Harry nor Draco could say what the movie was about when they left, but they were both red faced and breathless when they walked out. Harry told Draco that he shouldn’t walk him back to Little Winging and gave him another kiss before getting on the bus alone. Draco watched the bus drive away and sighed. He didn’t know what to do about Harry’s family.

                When Harry returned to the house, he was surprised that no one questioned him about his day out. He didn’t even get any extra chores, but he realized they were scared when he caught his uncle eyeing the bruise on his cheek. Seeing Draco had renewed his spirit for the summer.

*

He couldn’t wait to see Harry again. Draco wouldn’t admit to anyone, but he was falling in love with the green-eyed boy.  He heard about the dementor attack from his father, who told him Voldemort would finally remove the nuisance that was Harry Potter.

                Harry wasn’t prepared to see Draco, he realized as he sat on the train. He went the rest of the summer without him and he was nervous, especially after the dementor attack. When they met eyes through the glass doors, Harry’s heart sped up and the air left his lungs. Draco had grown taller since he had seen him, and his jaw was becoming a bit more pronounced. He sent Harry a wink before continuing.

                “Harry,” Hermione was looking at him with confusion. He looked over eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry but Ron and I have to go to the prefect’s compartment.” He nodded.

                “Okay, see you guys later.” They waved as the departed. It wasn’t long after that the door slid open and Blaise stood in the compartment. Harry smiled and jumped up to hug him. Blaise smiled before taking the seat opposite Harry, explaining that Draco and Pansy were prefects. The door opened again, and a girl was revealed. She had long blonde hair and big pink glasses on her nose.

                “Oh, sorry, I was just looking for a place to sit.” She made to leave but Harry held up a hand.

                “It’s okay, you’re more than welcome to join us. I’m Harry.” He introduced with a grin.

                “Hello, your head is full of Nargles Harry. I’m Luna.” She smiled dreamily and sunk down next to Harry. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

                “You can see Nargles?” Blaise was surprised. Nargles were a very rare creature. Most people didn’t believe they existed. “Blaise, by the way.” He held out a hand regally. The three spent the entire train talking and laughing. Blaise wished them well and went back to the Slytherin car. Luna enjoyed Harry’s company, but she could tell he had a very large secret. He was her first real friend, and she would help him keep it. She was less impressed with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and she could tell they weren’t with her.

                To say the first half of the year was a disaster was a supreme understatement. Umbridge was a nightmare, to put it gently. Draco and Harry met in secret as often as they could, Blaise and Pansy joining sometimes too. Since Draco was a prefect, Harry often joined him on his late-night rounds to talk. They discussed what had happened over the summer as well as Harry’s staggering number of detentions with Umbridge. Harry couldn’t bear to show him his scars. With Draco, Harry wasn’t nearly as reckless, probably because Draco told him he was being ridiculous. Draco had a mind made for strategy, he ought to after being raised by Narcissa.

                “Harry, you can’t go into reckless situations like that. You can’t scream at Umbridge. My father keeps sending me letters about the importance of gaining her favor. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know it isn’t good.” He muttered. The summer had been hard on him, Harry knew. There were purple bags under his eyes from staying up and worrying over Harry, not to mention his mother. Voldemort had made quick work recruiting all his old followers, Lucius included. Narcissa had argued that Draco was too young to be brought into the world, therefore excluding him from the meetings. Draco was eternally grateful, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it would be good for him to be ears on the inside, to help Harry. Draco had told his mother all about what had happened. He knew no one else would know, as his mother was extremely skilled at occlumency.

                “Draco, I don’t mean to, but she’s just so awful.” Harry groaned.

                “I know. I have a source that says she’s going to form a group of disciplinary students, under her watchful eye. Apparently, there was a meeting in a shady pub that warranted attention.” Draco’s face was stern, but his voice gave away his amusement.

                “Hermione’s idea. I’m going to start teaching defense to a large number of students.” Draco chuckled at his boyfriend’s glum face. “It was almost a disaster. Cho Chang kept giving me these really creepy googly eyes, and most just wanted to know what happened last year.” Harry sighed. That was his life now. Draco let the Cho Chang slip by, but he tucked away the note for later.

                “Well, you seem like you are going to need all the help you can get,” Draco smirked. Harry raised an eyebrow. “I was already informed by my father that I will not only be joining this group, but I better be leading it because, ‘Malfoy’s are always in charge,’” Draco mocked his father perfectly. Harry shuddered.

                “Please never do that again.” Harry stated. Draco’s lip twitched with a smile. “We might need a new way to see each other or communicate because of this though.” Harry had stopped walking and had pulled Draco into an alcove. Their breath mingled as Harry hesitated. Draco took things into his own hands and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. It was gentle at first, just lips touching, but Harry threaded his fingers into Draco’s hair and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Draco pushed Harry against the wall and slipped his knee between his legs. Harry moaned involuntarily, making Draco smile into the kiss. They made out heavily for several minutes before pulling away for air. Harry chuckled at the look on Draco’s face. His lips with red and swollen, his cheeks were flushed, and his hair was a sexy disheveled mess.

                “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to give up seeing you like this though.” Draco’s voice was low and husky. It sent a jolt of electricity down Harry’s spine. He wished he could hear that voice all the time. “I’ll think of something though. Wait for me to contact you again okay? Only dire circumstances with the toad on you.” Draco’s voice was no longer husky, but shy and slightly scared. Harry knew he would be the only person to ever hear it. Harry kissed him again, soft and passionately. Draco pulled away and was gone before Harry opened his eyes.

                Harry sighed. Draco was so dramatic sometimes, but lord did Harry care for him. He refused to say the word _love_ , even if it tickled the back of his brain. They weren’t ready for that yet. Harry snuck back to the common room and slept the night away.

                It didn’t take Draco long to signal Harry. Harry knew Draco didn’t hate the Weasleys. He also knew Draco wouldn’t say the things that he did about Harry’s mother, but since he went so public about it, Harry knew that something bad was going on. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t actually think about any of this until long after the fight and his quidditch ban when he was sitting in the common room. Harry stood quickly as the revelation hit him.

                “Oi, mate. You okay?” Ron and Hermione were startled by his sudden clarity. He had been grumpy and completely out of it for hours.

                “Yep I’m good. I just need to take a walk.” Harry left the common room, knowing exactly where to go. A surge of guilt went through him. He stopped outside of the large doors and shuffled awkwardly. What do you say to the boyfriend who was trying to help you maintain your reputation, while trying to help you combat evil, that you put in the hospital wing? Harry steeled his nerve and slipped into the room. Draco was sitting up in his bed, even though it was long past curfew, pouring over a book in his lap. Harry took in his fat lip and bruised cheekbone. God only knows what’s under his shirt. Draco raised an eyebrow, knowing Harry stood there.

                “Are you going to stand there all day?” Draco mused quietly. A hint of irritation crept into his voice. Harry shuffled forward and sat on the chair next to Draco’s bed. The air was drenched with the warm vanilla and lavender of Pansy’s perfume. “So, how was your day, honey?” Draco asked bitterly, not taking his eyes off his book. Harry looked at his feet, his face flaming with embarrassment.

                “Well, dear,” Harry managed to stutter. “It wasn’t great. I won my match, but I was too stupid to realize the one person in this world that actually wants to help and understand me, wouldn’t ever mean anything that they said today. I didn’t realize they were trying to help me in the only public way they physically could. I ended up lashing out, unfortunately that left me kicked off the quidditch team indefinitely, as well as an intense loss of said person because I don’t know if said person wants anything to do with me anymore.” Once he had started, Harry couldn’t seem to stop, and ended up saying it all in a complete rush. Harry nearly missed the light twitch in Draco’s lip, nearly.

                “Well that sounds absolutely awful, but I can relate. I had to say some truly awful things to get the attention of someone today. It killed me to say them, but I had to do something.” Draco’s voice was soft and sad.

                “I’m so sorry,” Harry blurted. Draco finally raised his eyes. Harry leapt forward and pulled at Draco’s shirt, trying to see any other bruises. Draco pushed him away with a laugh.

                “Harry, stop. I’m okay. Calm down.” Draco’s voice was soothing and managed to calm Harry’s nerves. “I needed to speak with you for a reason. Umbridge knows exactly what you guys have been doing. She just can’t do anything yet. You need to be more careful.” Draco’s voice was urgent. “Plus, mother sent me a letter. Something big is going down outside of Hogwarts. Voldemort is about to put a very large plan into action. She told me very specifically that _you_ need to be wary and vigilant.”

                “You told your mom?” Harry asked.

                “Of course I told her.” Draco sniffed. Harry hid his grin. He knew what Narcissa meant to Draco.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against Draco’s. They breathed peacefully before Harry kissed him. Draco pulled back after a minute and smiled.

                “You need to head back. Madame Pomfrey should be doing another round soon.” Draco murmured. Harry squeezed his hand before taking off.  

*

                Draco listened to Umbridge go on and on about how awful Potter and his friends were. Draco himself was wracked with nerves. Pansy and Blaise sat on either side of him. They were in the horrible pink office the morning after Harry and friends had departed. No one knew why, and it was killing him. Pansy sent him a glare that told him he was not doing well at keeping his emotions in check.

                “Professor,” Blaise drawled with his usual uncaring tone. “Could I ask why Potter and the Weasels departed so hastily last night?” Umbridge smiled sweetly, or what she thought was sweet.

                “That upstart Potter said he had a vision.” Umbridge scoffed. Draco’s hands clenched and unclenched out of her sight. “The Weasley’s father just happened to be found injured soon after. I have no doubt there was no correlation to Potter’s supposed vision.” Umbridge looked at all of them with glee. “Now you three have shown the most promise by far, so Mr. Malfoy, I wish for you to be the head of the new inquisitorial squad. Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson will be your two deputies.” She simpered.  Draco plastered his best smirk onto his face and stood with the grace of a prestigious Malfoy.

                “Professor, I would be absolutely honored to head this team for you. There is nothing Hogwarts needs more than solid discipline. I believe students being disciplined by their peers would greatly improve their learning.” He dipped into a small bow, a deep bow was reserved for Narcissa Malfoy only. Umbridge giggled. Draco fought the grimace hard.

                “Oh, that’s just lovely. I will leave you three to create the team with who you believe to be good. Your first mission is to track down what Potter and his friends have been doing.” The trio stood and gave her their gratitude before heading to Draco’s dorm. Slytherins had the same dorms since year one so they could keep things in them over the summer. Draco had his room warded heavily since third year.

                “Okay I need to vomit,” Pansy stated. Blaise nodded in agreement. “She’s just so awful. And what about Harry?” She looked at Draco pleading. Pansy and Blaise had become surprisingly fond of him. “Have you heard anything?” Draco shook his head.

                “Not a thing. This whole secret relationship thing is killing me Pans. I worry all the god damn time. He’s such a stupid reckless Gryffindor.” Draco groaned and collapsed on the bed. The other two shared a look and joined him.

                “Well we need to make sure this ‘ _Inquisitorial Squad’_ can do absolutely nothing about him. So, I propose us, Goyle, Crabbe, and we recruit Filch. The three of them are such idiots they won’t possibly find anything.” Pansy stated with finality.

                “We should each take one to steer them away from anything. But Draco you do need to tell us what we are steering them away from.” Blaise patted him friends back. Draco sat up and began to fill them in. He told them absolutely everything about the D.A and the room on the seventh floor.

*

                When he got home, he found a package on his desk. It was small with a small fist sized object enclosed. He carefully sliced the parchment. A small note and a compact mirror fell onto the desk.

                _Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope you are well and healthy, as I am. I thank you very much for the corresponds these past few weeks. I have been doing some deep research and may have found a solution to your problem. There are talks of mirrors that help. I have enclosed one so that you can test it for yourself. Finding people who don’t wish to be is sometimes a hard endeavor, but I know that between the two of us, we will be able to. I will contact you again soon when I know more._

_Best regards,_

_Uncle Eduardius_

Draco asked his mother about an Eduardius. She told him he was a disowned member of her family. Draco surmised Harry had sent the letter, and he was with Sirius. He considered the mirror skeptically.

"Harry," he said. It took a moment, but the mirror filled with the startlingly green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Dray," Harry whispered, a huge grin on his face.  "I can't talk now, but I can tonight, say midnight?" Draco nodded.

"Don't be late." He smirked before hiding the mirror in a desk drawer. That evening, Harry told him all about what happened.  Draco listened intently, getting more concerned by the second.  "You need to learn occlumency." He stated finally. Harry mulled it over.

"Will you teach me?" Draco snorted, but nodded in agreement.  "Great we can start when we get back." After that, Harry and Draco spent every night speaking with each other.  During the days, he took tea with his mother and they talked things over as well.  They talked about Harry and their part in what they knew would be an upcoming war. Too soon it was time to head back.

The Inquisitorial Squad was in full swing after the Holidays. Draco had to keep them busy and Umbridge happy.  On the nights he didn't patrol with Filch, he met Harry in the room of requirement to practice occlumency. When Harry told Draco that Snape was supposed to teach him, the blonde couldn't stop the laughs.  It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard.

                “I’m sorry, but the idea of Severus teaching you occlumency is insane. You can’t just have a random person teach you, that’s why not many people can do it. You have to be taught by someone who you are comfortable with. They need to be able to see everything in your mind, without you wanting to kill them.” Draco chuckled to himself. Harry was in awe of the boy in front of him.

                “Who taught you?” Harry asked. Draco smiled into his lap.

                “Mother.” During these visits, Draco and Harry learned a lot about each other. Draco talked about Narcissa, while never talking about Lucius. Harry talked at length about Sirius and Remus. Harry revealed he had told someone about their relationship, Sirius, respectively. Unfortunately, Harry also revealed the Weasley twins knew. Draco didn’t know what to make of that.

                When Draco noticed the silvery scars on Harry’s hand he went nuts. He refused to speak with Harry for almost two weeks. He also refused to tell Blaise and Pans, leaving them thoroughly annoyed. Blaise was the one who had to reach out and ask Harry what happened. Draco was loud about his outrage. Pansy joining after she was told. They screamed at Harry for a solid twenty minutes in the Room of Requirement, while Blaise sat on the couch, a disappointed look on his face.

                Blaise and Pansy joined them every other time after that. They made sure to check on Harry’s health often, for their own sanity.  They sometimes watched Draco teach Harry occlumency, but most of the time, they practiced defense. Pansy was a natural. She knocked Blaise on his ass every time. Before long she was helping create Harry’s lesson plans for the DA. Harry couldn’t believe how much better he got at occlumency, nor how comfortable he was with Draco digging through his mind.

                Blaise flew into the pillow mound for the sixth time one night, when Pansy turned to Harry. “So I hear there is an all access pass to the wondrous world of Harry Potter coming soon.” She phrased it as a statement, but Harry knew better. Draco rolled his eyes.

                “Mione has some blackmail on Rita Skeeter, so she’s writing me an article for the Quibbler. So Luna will be there too.” Harry confirmed. Blaise grinned.

                “Oh good, I adore Luna darling!” Blaise chirped. Pansy sent him a heatless glare. “But as well as Luna darling, I hear you have a meeting with one Cho Chang.” Draco’s face went completely blank. He knew Harry had tried asking her to the Yule ball, but they had never actually talked about it. Harry’s eyes flicked to Draco, and then back to Blaise.

                “I’m meeting her as a friend. She wanted to talk to me about some things Blaise. Don’t go get jealous on me. You know she’ll never replace you.” Everyone knew Harry wasn’t talking to Blaise. Pansy snorted and elbowed Blaise. One day, maybe when they weren’t fifteen, she would lock them in a closet to actually talk with each other. Draco cleared his throat expectantly. Harry turned back to their lesson.

*

                The interview was only a tiny disaster. Hermione was there to pull Skeeter back in when she got to be too much. When Hermione and Skeeter left the Three Broomsticks, Harry visibly deflated. Luna placed her hand on Harry’s arm. He rolled his head toward her and huffed.

                “Your nargles are worse than ever.” She said dreamily.

                “So they have become _my_ nargles now? I thought the plan was to get rid of them.” Harry snorted.

                “They have become a constant companion for your head. I have begun to name them. My favorite is Arcturus. He likes to sit right here.” Luna reached up and patted the top of Harry’s unruly mop. Harry smiled genuinely. Luna cocked her head and grinned back.

                “I must admit to you Harry, I think your secret friends are truly the key to your happiness. The only nargle to stay with you is Arcturus.” Harry’s eyes widened. Luna smiled gently and hopped down from her chair. “Have a lovely afternoon Harry. Beware of Cho.” Without waiting for Harry to say anything, she floated out of the bar.

*

                The meeting with Cho was a true disaster. Harry made a mental note to always, always listen to Luna, no matter what. He finally fled _Madame Pudifoot’s_ following a loud screech from Cho. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were casually leaning near Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Draco raised an eyebrow as he took in Harry’s fuming face. They made eye contact as Harry passed the trio. He jerked his head toward them in an invitation to follow. Harry was fast and they lost him in the crowd, but Draco knew where he was going. Soon they stood in the dilapidated living room of the shrieking shack in no time. Harry was already treading a hole in the floor.

                “Harry?” Pansy reached an arm toward him. Harry huffed, but let her pull him into a hug.

                “Arcturus is very upset.” Harry said in a flat voice.

                “Arcturus?” Blaise asked incredulously.

                “It’s what Luna named my ever-present pet nargle.” Harry answered. Draco shuffled his feet and shot looks at both Pansy and Blaise. They both gave Harry a hug and retreated to a different room. Draco shuffled his feet again before coming closer to Harry. Harry’s head was hung, but Draco could see the tears. Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Harry collapsed in his arms and shuddered. Draco dragged him to the couch and pulled Harry down.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Draco soothed.

                “I thought she wanted to talk, and then that god awful tea shop, and Luna was right! They she went on about her feelings, and then Cedric. Oh my Salazar, why did she have to bring up Cedric. It was all about how I should understand how she feels and crap. And Luna! I owe her… something. I will buy her something lovely.” Harry’s lungs burned with the energy, and tears were streaming down his face. Pansy peaked her head through the door in a silent question. Draco nodded in permission. Pansy and Blaise surrounded the two of them in a big hug.

                Pansy and Blaise cuddled the two of them for almost two hours before leaving them alone again. Harry’s head rested in Draco’s lap. The pads of Draco’s fingers were rough, but very relaxing, as they made swirling patterns on Harry’s arm.

                “So, are we ready to go back to the sparring again?” Harry asked, grinning slyly. Draco smirked. “Or is it time to finally have that relationship Cho talk?” Draco looked away and shrugged.

                “It might be best to do it now.” Draco murmured.

                “I never actually like Cho. She’s not really my type.” Draco lifted an eyebrow. It was so frustrating yet sexy when he did that, Harry noted to himself. “I was much more interested in the... er… other half of her Yule ball date.” Draco was stone cold still again. “But well, I kind of became a little bit infatuated with a rather attractive, blonde since then.” Harry looked up sheepishly. Draco smirked. “Of course, Luna is a doll,” Harry continued, seeing the smug look on his boyfriend’s face. Draco shoved him off the couch playfully. Harry laughed as he fell to the floor. They spent the rest of the Hogsmeade visit laughing together in the Shrieking Shack.

                *

                The Quibbler was banned from every corner of Hogwarts within the week. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all had a copy of course, under the guise that they needed them to reference when confiscating other student copies. They all made Harry sign them one day in the Room of Requirement, fawning over how the great Harry Potter actually gave them his autograph.

                Harry would never forget the look on Umbridge’s face when Dumbledore announced Firenze. He made eye contact with Draco across the courtyard. Draco’s face was the epitome of boredom. A faint sneer graced his lips, as he lazily twirled his wand between his fingers. Hermione huffed next to him. Harry turned to her.

                “They’re up to something. I don’t like how close they’ve been getting.” She said with pursed lips. Harry felt himself flinch slightly. He didn’t like hiding this much from Hermione. He knew she would actually get along with his Slytherin friends a lot, Pansy especially.

                “Oh yes. They are definitely up to _something_. Don’t you think Georgie?” Fred’s head was suddenly in between Harry and Hermione’s, a smirk on his face.

                “Oh yes. Those god awful Slytherin fiends. They are up to way too much behind closed doors. Getting all up and personal.” George was on the other side of Harry’s head now, a matching smirk on his lips. Harry couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. George snickered quietly. Hermione looked at the three of them suspiciously.

                “Harry, what do you think they could possibly be up too?” Fred asked coyly. Harry choked on his answer.

                “Well I guess it doesn’t matter,” George shrugged. “I mean it’s not like we can go find out.” Hermione looked at him sharply.

                “George, I know I am a prefect, but it might be in the best interest of the group, if you perhaps did?” Hermione edged. Fred and George glanced at each other.

                “Well I mean if our esteemed leader would be willing to help us? He might be able to get much more of a _close up_ and _personal_ than we ever could.” Fred shrugged. Harry’s face was flaming at this point.

                “Yea Harry getting up close and personal in their business.” George smirked. He and Fred laughed before disappearing into the crowd. Hermione eyed Harry skeptically before turning back to the scene. Harry could see the tilt of Draco’s smirk.

*

                Harry wouldn’t forget the look on Umbridge’s face when the wall blast apart. Marietta wouldn’t be burned from his eye anytime soon either. Harry didn’t have much time to see the aftermath, before Umbridge marched himself and Marietta too Dumbledore’s office. Draco followed close on their heels, acting as Umbridge’s bodyguard.

                When Dumbledore knocked the rest of the room out, he left Harry and Draco awake. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but she didn’t question the two of them leaning on each other. Things continued to get out of control after that. Umbridge seized control of the school, giving the entire DA detention.

                Draco and Pansy screamed for hours about the blood quills and how they were illegal for a reason. Blaise just sat quietly mopping Harry’s hand with murtlap essence. He shook his head, but Harry noted that the best thing about Blaise was that he left the yelling to the other two. He was a silent comfort Harry relied on greatly.

                Harry continued his occlumency lessons with both Snape and Draco. Snape’s lessons were always a disaster, while Draco’s were exceedingly fruitful. Draco had taken to testing Harry on his abilities, often doing _very_ distracting things to try and break down Harry’s wall. Draco was exceedingly impressed with how well Harry kept his walls up.

                Snape’s lessons ended very soon though. Harry was too much of a bloody Gryffindor, as Draco would say. He couldn’t resist the call of Snape’s memories. He wasn’t truly broken up about it. Now he had a great excuse to see Draco more.

                “So what do you want to be when you grow up?” Draco asked Harry one day. The fire was roaring in the Room of Requirement. They had draped themselves across the couch, Draco’s head in Harry’s lap.

                “I mean an auror is the obvious choice if I’m honest.” Draco snorted. “What?”

                “Harry, you don’t have to save the world forever. You were chosen to take down the biggest and the baddest. If you can do that as a teenager, I think you deserve to have a career you actually want to do and enjoy for the rest of your life. I know you well enough to know you love the adventure, but you’re already tired, as you said, not having at least an hour of not running for your life.” Draco smirked. Harry chuckled, but thought about Draco’s words.

                “Well what do you want to do?” Draco shrugged, obviously hiding something. “Uh uh. I told you, so you have to tell me what you want to do.” Harry crossed his arms and tried to look stern. Draco mumbled something. “I didn’t catch that.”

                “I want to be a healer!” Draco said forcefully, glaring at Harry. Harry didn’t say anything for a solid minute. Draco began to squirm.

                “You would be a great healer,” he whispered. Draco’s head whipped so hard, Harry was sure he heard it crack. “I mean, you’ve kept _me_ alive for all these years. How hard could a few diseases be?” Draco couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks.

                “Well it’s a pointless dream. I’m a Malfoy. Malfoy’s don’t work for one. Other’s work for us,” He mocked. “And two, I’m a Malfoy. We are notorious supporters of death and destruction.” Draco couldn’t help the resentful tone that crept into his voice. He knew he would never be accepted as a healer. “So, I will have my own apothecary shop. Maybe Luna can help me. She would be lovely to work with.” Harry was stunned.

                “Draco, that’s ridiculous! You would be a marvelous healer! We will win this stupid bloody war. We will tell me people we are dating. And for bloody sake, you will be a bloody healer!” Harry was filled with emotion. Draco couldn’t help but fall in love with him a little bit more. Yes, as loathe as he was to admit it, Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.

*

                The Weasley twins corner Draco on one of his midnight patrols. Harry was unable to sneak off with him due to upcoming O.W.Ls. Draco raised a solitary eyebrow as the twins materialized from thin air. They had never forgiven Malfoy about the Quidditch match, even though they know he was with Harry at the time. The three stood in silence for a few minutes.

                “So,” Draco started. He knew he should grovel at their feet.

                “Someone’s been a naughty boy,” George snickered.

                “Playing for both teams,” Fred crooned.

                “In more ways than one,” Draco added. This obviously stunned the twins, as they gaped at him, before bursting into laughter.

                “Who knew a Malfoy could have a sense of humor. But we have a few questions for you.” George circled behind him. Draco nodded.

                “Tomorrow say, 1 o’clock, where will the toad be?” Fred asked casually.

                “It was decided she needed to reevaluate a few of the teachers, Flitwick tomorrow, I believe.” Draco answered in a bored tone. “One would assume she will be there all day.”

                George hummed. “Well it was just lovely doing business with you Malfoy,” he said before they both turned to leave. They were almost around the corner when Draco called out.

                “Weasley.” They both turned back. “I wanted to apologize for how our last meeting ended. I unfortunately had to make my voice be heard, and would never have resorted to such measures, or lies, had the need not been dire.” Draco placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. Fred and George were, rightfully, dumbstruck.

                “Well, I’m sure they were. Hope to see you around Malfoy.” Fred winked, and they were gone. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy made sure they were in a safe location the next day. They definitely wanted to see the drama, but they wanted to make sure no one saw them. It was better than they could have expected. The portable swamp was genius. Blaise and Draco were discussing it for several days after. Pansy couldn’t get over the wizzbangs, thinking about the incredible practical dueling use.                

*

                Exams are hard on everyone. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins are sharing their practical astronomy final when Umbridge went after Hagrid. Positions were arranged alphabetically, so Harry and Pansy ended up next to each other. They kept sneaking each other winks and jabs when no one was looking. Pansy had just stuck her tongue out at him when the doors burst open. She couldn’t help snatching his hand in hers, not caring if anyone saw, not that they were paying attention to anything but the scene before them. She began to cut off his blood circulation when McGonagall was hit with the stunning spells. She had always greatly admired McGonagall’s expert skills with a wand.

                When Harry has his vision, he is much better prepared. Draco had taught him how to catch the discrepancies in fake visions. He looked for all the things he learned. He caught a few ticks, but not enough to tell him whether it was true or not. He had to speak with Sirius. He had to use Umbridge’s office.

                Ginny and Neville took up guard at the end of the hall, Luna accompanying Ginny. Ron and Hermione stood watch at the door. Kreacher was no help whatsoever.

                Draco was not quick enough to stop what was happening. He never knew Goyle could move so fast, he had to struggle to keep up. Crabbe had already sounded the alarm, so it couldn’t be stopped. He turned the corner to Umbridge’s office and found Pansy and Blaise already locked in duels with Neville and Ginny. He and Goyle sped past to find Filch taking care of Granger and Weasley. He couldn’t stop Goyle as he kicked open the door and hauled Harry out of the fire place.

                Everything happened in slow motion for Harry. He felt the tug on his waist as he was pulled from the fire place. He watched as Draco flung himself through the door. Harry saw his face fall, seeing that he was too late. Goyle kept a hold of him. Draco sneered.

                “Put him in the chair, idiot,” he growled. Goyle did what he was told. Draco muttered a spell and binding ropes wrapped around Harry’s arms. Harry could feel they were too loose. Draco jerked his head and Goyle lumbered out of the room. “Help them.”

                “Kinky,” Harry muttered when Goyle was gone. Draco’s face went tomato red. Harry smirked. “I need your help,” he plowed on earnestly. “I need you to help me check a vision. Kreacher said Padfoot was gone, and I can’t tell if it’s real or not.” Draco nodded and was about to cast the spell when the door sprung open. Umbridge stood in the archway, grinning. Behind her stood the Inquisitorial Squad and their captives.

                “Well, well. Mr. Malfoy, I would have to say absolutely excellent job.” Umbridge focused on Harry. Draco slid into the shadows and the crowd came in. Blaise and Pansy both stepped in front of him, pulling Neville, Luna, and Ginny in front of them. Luna snuck him a dreamy smile and a wink.

                “Legilimens,” Draco barely whispered, pointing his wand in Harry’s direction. He was instantly flooded with the familiar layout of Harry’s mind. Harry had made his mind into a maze eerily similar to the third Triwizard task. There was a hug iron locked door guarding the entrance. Draco walked forward and laid his hand in the lock. “Open up you wanker,” he whispered. The lock didn’t do anything, but Draco took a step forward, and he walked through the door. He wasn’t in the maze, like he expected to be. Instead he stood in the Room of Requirement. There were two large armchairs, a tea service, and what looked like a large piece of black glass. Harry sat in one of the chairs, sipping tea.

                “Took you long enough.” Harry smirked over the rim of his tea cup. “I had a vision in History of Magic. Voldemort has Sirius in the Ministry of Magic, but I can’t tell if it’s real or not.” Draco sat down and took the second cup. As he sat, a picture appeared on the black glass. Draco looked around for the projector but couldn’t find it. Harry watched him bemusedly. “After this, I will show you the joys of television.” Draco blushed but focused. They analyzed the vision closely. Draco combed through it expertly.

                “I don’t know,” Draco sighed. “My gut says it’s a fake, but I don’t want to risk Sirius. At the same time, I refuse to risk you.” Draco’s gaze was dark and unreadable.

                “Draco,” Harry started.

                “Harry,” Draco interrupted. “I’m not ready to lose you.” He stopped and cleared his throat. “I have… gotten attached to you.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Salazzar, are you going to make me say it?!” Draco jumped up from his chair. Harry rose as well, completely lost, as usual.

                “Say what?!” Harry yelled.

                “I love you, you idiot!” Draco grabbed Harry’s robes and pulled him forward in a searing kiss. Harry’s brain was going 500 miles a minute, mostly consisting on ‘Draco… love… Draco…’ “You better not do anything stupid after I say this, but I know you too well. I can’t tell if it’s real or not. Voldemort is a very powerful Legilimens.” Draco kissed Harry again before turning and walking out of his mind, thus ending the spell.

                They had been talking less than a minute. Umbridge was still ranting about her victory. The only ones who noticed the absence were Blaise, Pansy, and Luna. Harry’s eyes were popping out of his skull as he tried to sneak glances at Draco, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Pansy. She rolled her eyes at her boys. Draco had done something grand and life altering at the absolute worst time.

                They all snapped to attention when Umbridge mentioned the Crutio Curse. Draco almost jumped over Pansy and Blaise when Hermione interrupted. He could have kissed her, except the whole, being in love with Harry Potter thing.

                To say that they fought very hard would be a cold lie. Luna elbowed Draco in the face so soft he had to lean into it to make it seem real. He went down with a cry, taking Pansy with him in the fall. It was practically a domino effect after that. Pansy dramatically grabbed for Goyle, who instinctively grabbed Crabbe. As they fell, Pansy and Draco hit the other two with discreet stunning spells and pretended to be knocked out. Luna looked at Blaise and smiled dreamily.

                “Are we still on for tea next week?” She asked. Blaise sat in Harry’s now vacant chair.

                “Of course, Luna darling. I had my mother send me that book we were talking about last week. My grandmother was mates with Scamander, so she had some unpublished things. I’ll bring them.” Blaise’s lips quirked very slightly. The Gryffindor’s were honestly awestruck. Blaise looked them over skeptically. “If you want to be there when whatever Granger has planned, you better go now.” They all glanced at each other before scrambling out of the room.

*

Draco paced a hole in his dorm carpet. It wasn’t until nearly 4 am that he heard it. He had placed wards all around the castle, waiting for the group to return. Blaise and Pansy followed him as they ran for the Room of Requirement. Harry was already waiting for them. He stood in front of an empty fireplace, keeping his back to them.

                “Harry,” Draco breathed. Harry turned toward them enough, so they could see the tears streaming down his face. Draco immediately launched himself at his boyfriend, enveloping him in a hug. Blaise and Pansy did the same. The four of them sunk to the floor, where they comforted Harry for several hours. The story came out in short bursts, eventually ending with his fight with Voldemort. It took almost an hour to talk about Sirius.

                The train home was hard, but incredibly lightening at the same time. It was a crazy realization that he felt more comfortable with the Slytherins than the Gryffindor’s. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy understood things that Ron and Hermione couldn’t or wouldn’t, Harry couldn’t tell which. He snuck to the back of the train and sat with Luna, telling Hermione he wanted to be alone. He was a little surprised she believed him. How could he want to be alone? Draco and the others soon joined Harry and Luna. They warded the compartment, so no one would see Harry through the glass.

                The others piled out before arrival to give Harry and Draco some alone time. Snogging was the general gist of what happened, along with silent promises to see each other again.


	4. Half Blood Prince Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKay so this chapter was sooo ridiculously long i had to split it into 2 parts.

Harry vaguely heard the doorbell ring, but he was focused on his transfiguration homework. When Aunt Petunia screeched at Harry to answer the door, he sighed but got up from his work. When he opened the door, the last face he expected was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry’s jaw dropped. Their staring contest was interrupted by Aunt Petunia screeching again before rounding the corner. She snapped her mouth shut at the sight of Narcissa. Harry knew he had to do something.

“Lady Malfoy,” he greeted before dipping into a low bow. Narcissa let no emotion show in her features, save the amusement in her eyes.

“Lady?” Petunia asked breathlessly as she came up to Harry’s side. Narcissa was dressed to impress as always. Her hair was perfectly done, and her dress fell elegantly. Harry sent Petunia a very alarmed and pleading look. 

“Would you like to come in for tea?” Harry half squeaked. Petunia was about to object by the look on her face, but Narcissa waved a hand.

“Please excuse me, Mr. Potter, but that won’t be necessary. As I have called upon you so unexpectedly, I would be honored if you would accompany me for a meal.” Narcissa smiled graciously. Petunia sputtered at the request, but Narcissa ignored her. 

“Of course, Lady Malfoy!” Harry said, nodding. Narcissa stepped into the house and looked around.

“Lovely. Then I shall await you here while you change into something more fitting for our meal.” Harry nodded and ran upstairs quickly. Harry pulled open his trunk and emptied it. He hooked a fingernail into a groove and removed a panel, revealing a hidden bottom. He stared at the neatly folded clothes at the bottom with a soft smile. They were some of the things he greatly treasured, so they were some of the only things he really to care for. He pulled out the well fitted black suit, a deep emerald dress shirt, and dress shoes. Draco had put antiwrinkle spells on them, so they were still pristine. He changed quickly, fearing for Narcissa, as well as Petunia. He attempted to flatten his hair but groaned. Of course, the first time he meets the most important person in his boyfriend’s life, his hair is extra wild. 

When he stepped into the living room, he froze. Petunia was cowering under the snarl that was on Narcissa’s face. When Petunia saw him, she squeaked and ran from the room. Narcissa smirked. Harry saw where Draco got it. 

“Excuse my rudeness, Mr. Potter. Your aunt and I were just getting acquainted. Shall we?” She held out her arm. Harry rested his hand on her arm, and they were gone with a pop. They appeared in a deserted alley. Harry’s stomach was rolling. Narcissa held up a small piece of chocolate. Harry took it with a grim smile. “Now, let us eat.” Narcissa led Harry to a very high-class muggle restaurant. The host practically fell over himself to please the two of them. When they were seated at a secluded table, Narcissa took in Harry’s appearance. She had never truly looked at the boy who lived. He was dressed very well, something she knew Draco must have done. She took note of his anxiety, but he knew his manners, pulling out her chair, opening the door, waiting for her to speak. She smiled to herself and perused the menu.

Harry was secretly dying at the price; unaware food could actually cost this much. He knew his manners, and he knew he had to greatly amplify them with Narcissa. This could easily end his relationship with Draco, as well as make it last. When the waiter came, Narcissa ordered something extremely fancy. Harry ended up picking something random. When the waiter left, Narcisse focused on Harry.

“Harry,” she said softly. Harry look surprised at the use of his first name. “I’m sure this has been a very large shock, but there are some things we needed to discuss before you two go back to school.

“Of course, Lady Malfoy.” Harry bowed his head.

“Harry call me Narcissa, please. And this formality is not necessary.” Narcissa smiled warmly, letting go of the ‘Malfoy’ mask.

“Of course, Narcissa. Might I ask why we are eating here?” Harry asked, relaxing for the first time since she arrived.

“Well you obviously can’t be seen lunching with me,” Narcissa joked with a sad smile. “But this is one of my favorite restaurants.” Their food arrived at that point. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Narcissa spoke again. “I know these few years have been incredibly hard for the two of you. Lucius… Lucius is a loyal lapdog, but I will do everything I can to protect my son.” Harry noted the defeated slump in her shoulder. 

“What happened?” He asked quietly. Narcissa face contorted into a quiet rage.

“Lucius has allowed  _ him _ to take residence in our home, so he has tasked Draco with an awful task. Something he won’t be able to get out of on his own. I know this is a lot to ask. You have your own tasks to complete, but I have to ask you to help him. If he completes this task, it will break him.” Narcissa was frightened, Harry could see that. He knew she loved her son more than anything in this world.

“My tasks would be pointless without Draco waiting on the other side.” Harry answered quietly. Narcissa’s eyes glued to him, keeping him rooted in place. “I assure you, I will always be there to help and protect him.” Harry saw the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. She nodded sharply.

“To keep up appearances, I had to enlist the help of another. I think it would be good if you conferred with him,” Narcissa had amusement in her eyes. “Severus has always been a double agent for Dumbledore. I believe I am the only one that knows. It will be challenging, but with the two of you, I think you will be able to protect him when I cannot.” Harry’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Snape. 

“Narcissa, what is the task?” Harry asked softly. Narcissa looked at her plate.

“He has been tasked with killing Dumbledore.” Harry dropped his fork in shock. 

“What?” Harry’s eyes bulged. Narcissa placed a hand on his arm. Harry took a deep breath. “Okay, okay. Why?” 

“ _ He _ believes Draco will be able to do it because he is inside of the castle. He also believes Draco will fail and he will be able to kill him. It is punishment for Lucius’s failures.” Narcissa’s lips curled into a sneer. “But I believe between the three of use, we can save my boy.” Harry nodded in agreement. 

Narcissa refused to let Harry pay for the meal, stating that she will always owe him more than a simple meal. When they apparated to Privet Drive, Narcissa’s hand lingered on Harry’s arm. She turned to look at him. He was a little startled when she fiddled with his collar.

“I think you two are absolutely lovely together. I can see why you work so well. You know I always wanted another son, and I think you’ll do just perfectly.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat at her words. Narcissa’s gaze was soft and loving. 

“I always figured my mother was a lot like you.” Harry answered. Narcissa looked shocked before pulling him into a hug.

“She was a fierce woman.” Narcissa’s grip was firm and unyielding. When she pulled away he saw there were tears in her eyes. “Owl if you need anything. Just sign it as Draco.” Harry smiled and pulled away to walk up the driveway, when he turned back to wave at Narcissa she was gone, but he saw the distinct face of Mrs. Figg in her window. Her curtains were closed immediately. 

Aunt Petunia was hovering in the living room when he opened the door. She was on him like a vulture. 

“And just what was that!?” She hissed. “And where did you get those clothes!?” Harry sighed and slumped again the front door. He ran a hand through his hair.

“That was Lady Malfoy. She had something very important she had to discuss with me. It was about the dark wizard that’s rising.” Harry mumbled.

“Dark wizard?” Petunia snapped. Harry met her eyes with a glare. 

“The one who killed my mother.” He glowered. Petunia had enough sense to look frightened. “And as for the clothes. They were a gift.” Harry sighed and straightened. “I’m making a cuppa. Do you want one?” He asked as he pushed past her to go to the kitchen. Petunia followed him, her mouth opened wide.

“Excuse you!” She shrilled. Harry ignored her and continued making tea. He wordlessly handed her a cup. “You cannot bring these people to our homes!” Petunia yelled, finally finding her voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like I bloody invited her. Lady Malfoy had very important information for me.” Harry held the tea close, basking in its warmth. Petunia watched as he left the room, stunned into silence again.

The next few days the Dursely’s were extra harsh to Harry. His list of chores was twice as long once Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon about their visitor. Harry barely had time to dodge his meaty fists, so they did the least amount of damage. A couple days before his birthday, the bell rang again. Harry went to answer it quickly, hoping it isn’t Narcissa again. When he opened the door, he was completely shocked to see the face of Albus Dumbledore. 

“Harry,” he greeted cheerfully. Harry noticed how his eyes completely glossed over the light bruising peeking out of Harry’s collar. He was thankful the bruising on his cheekbone was gone. “Has your summer been lovely so far?” Dumbledore grinned and strode into the foyer. Harry rolled his eyes behind his back. Harry wouldn’t lie to himself. He resented Dumbledore with his entire being, borderline hated him. Dumbledore strode into the living room where the Dursley’s were watching television. When he strode in, Vernon jumped to his feet.

“Well, the Dursley’s.” Dumbledore settled onto a couch next to Dudley, who scrambled to sit next to his parents.

“Who the ruddy hell are you!?” Vernon bellowed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

“Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A pleasure. I am here to collect Harry for school, as well as speak with him about several things.” Vernon sat back as if he’d been slapped. He pulled out his wand and conjured a long piece of parchment. Harry slipped into the armchair next to Dumbledore. “The last will and testament of Sirius Black.” Harry sat up quickly. 

“Sirius’ will?” He asked. Vernon jumped on that. 

“Sirius Black?! The mass murderer?” He asked hotly. 

“Yes, he was Harry’s godfather. His will states that everything has been left to Harry. This does include Kreacher.” Harry nodded. “I would recommend sending him to work at Hogwarts in the kitchens.” 

“Okay, send him then.” Harry said softly.

“He also left you this letter.” Dumbledore held out an envelope, sealed with the Black sigil.

Harry reached out and took the letter carefully, fearing its contents. Harry focused on the letter, unable to open it. He missed the berating of the Dursley’s, too engrossed in his godfather’s handwriting. 

“Harry.” Dumbledore’s voice brought him back. “Will you go collect your things please? We must be going.” Harry hastily ran upstairs. When he returned to the living room, Vernon was yelling again. 

“-sending strange women uninvited to our home!” Harry paled at the tail end of Vernon’s yelling. Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly. 

“Welp, got all my stuff, we should go.” Harry rushed. Dumbledore let Harry corral him to the door. When they stepped outside, Harry slammed the door in Uncle’s Vernon face, seeing it turn puce colored. Harry held his arm out expectantly for side along apparition. If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn’t say anything. Harry was surprised when they didn’t go to the Burrow. 

“Sir, where are we?” Harry looked around the empty street, drawing his wand cautiously. If Draco had taught him anything, it was to always be prepared.

“We are here to convince someone to return to Hogwarts.” Was all Dumbledore said before gliding down the street. Horace Slughorn was a surprise. Harry couldn’t wrap his head around the man. When Dumbledore was gone, he noticed all of Slughorn’s ticks. The way his gaze kept flicking toward the pictures, almost hungrily, as well as the window, terrified. He felt the two different sides of himself at war. His Gryffindor side wanted to yell at him about the fight, but the Slytherin side he always pushed away was telling him to use Slughorn’s weakness. 

“I don’t know if you heard, but I was attacked in Surrey last summer by dementors.” Slughorn looked at him. “It was rather insane. I always thought I would be safe in the middle of a muggle suburb, but Voldemort found me anyway.” Harry fiddled with the grand piano, thinking of Draco. 

“A dementor?” Slughorn squeaked. “In a muggle neighborhood.” Harry nodded.

“After that the only place I was safe from him was Hogwarts. With Dumbledore around, it’s really the only safe place for wizards.” Harry’s voice was soft and melodious, thanking all the deities for the amount of time he spent with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They had truly turned him into a proper Slytherin. When Dumbledore returned, Harry could see Slughorn working through it. Harry wasn’t surprised when he stumbled out of the door after them. Harry could feel Dumbledore looking at him.

“Harry, I commend you for how well you are handling Sirius’s death. I understand it has been hard.” Harry felt his eyelid twitch as he stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “This year I would like you to join me sporadically for private lessons.” Dumbledore said. He held out his arm and apparated to the Burrow. When Harry turned he was gone. He looked down and sighed as he noticed he was standing in a creek. 

“Thank you for nothing!” Harry yelled. He huffed as he climbed out of the water. When he arrived at the Burrow, a light was on in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley sat at the kitchen table by herself, wrapped in a thick robe. When Harry knocked, he saw her jump before looking up. A grin lit up her face. She pulled him into the home and gave him a warm hug.

“Harry dear! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” She smiled at him.

“Dumbledore just kind of dropped me off.” Harry said shortly. Molly pushed him into a chair and bustled around the kitchen, preparing a quick meal for him. Harry pulled the collar of his jacket up, concealing the yellowing on his skin. 

“Oh, that man,” Molly smiled warmly. Harry grinned. It never felt more forced. “Well you eat up quick. We are pretty stuffed right now, but Fred and George’s room is empty so you’ll sleep there.” Harry smiled genuinely now, thanking Molly for her kindness. 

When he was up in the twin’s room, he let his mask fall. He saw his trunk sitting in the corner and huffed. He went over to it and dug to find his two-way mirror. 

“Draco,” he said quietly. Draco’s eyes immediately came into focus. Harry could see the drowsiness in his boyfriend’s grey eyes.

“Hey Har,” Draco smiled softly.

“Hi,” Harry leaned against the corner of the room and slid to the floor. He hadn’t told Draco of Narcissa’s visit. It was something he wanted to do in person. 

“Where are you?” Draco asked sitting up. Harry turned away blushing as the sheet fell off Draco’s naked chest.

“Dumbledore showed up. Dropped me off at the Weasley’s an hour ago or so.” Harry grumbled. Draco gave him a hard stare.

“Harry what happened?” He was straight to the point. Harry sighed.

“It’s just that every time he’s around, I begin to resent him more and more. He read me Sirius’s will though. He left me everything.” Harry trailed off softly. 

“Harry,” Draco started. Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket.

“He wrote me a letter. I don’t know if I can open it.” Harry interrupted. 

“I wish I could hug you.” Draco said. Harry grinned at him.

“Yeah, me too. On the plus side, you have successfully converted me. I think I’m officially a Slytherin.” Harry recounted the tale of Slughorn, making Draco smirk. Harry felt his eyes drooping as he finished his story. 

“Go to bed Har.” Draco smiled softly at his boyfriend. “I’m sending you something lovely for your birthday. It’ll be in a bundle with Blaise’s, so no one knows.” Harry’s lips turned into a small frown.

“I wish we didn’t have to do that.” Harry said softly.

“After all of this is over, we’ll tell everyone. In the most dramatic way I can think of.” Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes.

“That’ll be a show I couldn’t possibly miss.” Harry chuckled. 

“Go to bed you wanker.” Draco laid back down.

“Goodnight,” Harry put the mirror away as it went blank. They hadn’t brought up Draco telling Harry he loved him. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t, it just wasn’t the right time now. With everything about to happen, Harry was trying to keep focused on defeating Voldemort. Harry crawled into one of the beds and fell asleep. 

“Harry,” he woke up to a woman shaking him lightly. 

“Go ‘way Pans,” He mumbled softly, too soft for anyone to hear.

“Harry come on wake up.” He opened his eyes to see Hermione’s bushy hair. 

“What time is it ‘Mione,” he stretched and sat up.

“Almost ten. Molly said to wait to wake you.” She was the only one in the room, perched on the edge of his bed. A knock came from the door and they both turned as it sprang open. Harry saw a flash of platinum blonde hair and his heart leapt before he realized it was too long. 

“’Arry!” A soft feminine voice exclaimed. 

“Fleur!” Harry said surprised. She smiled warmly at him. She was carrying a tray laden with food. She was followed by a very annoyed Ginny and Ron who was transfixed by Fleur. Hermione huffed as Fleur placed the tray in Harry’s lap. 

“It iz lovely to zee you again ‘Arry! ‘Ow did you zleep?” She smiled at him. Ron made a strangled noise in the corner. Harry smiled.

“I slept well Fleur thank you. You didn’t have to bring me breakfast.” Harry said earnestly. He had honestly always liked Fleur. She reminded him a lot of Draco. Well the side of Draco he got to see. It also helped that he didn’t feel any of her veela charms. 

“Of courze I did ‘arry! You szlept through breakfazst! Molly wanted zou to eat.” Harry grinned at her. Ignoring the snort from Ginny.

“How have you been?” Harry asked, digging into his eggs. 

“I haz been lovely! I am affianced to Bill, and I am working at Grin-gottz!” Fleur’s blush was almost imperceptible, but Harry saw it. 

“That’s lovely!”

“Fleur!” A deep voice called from the first floor. Fleur kissed his cheeks and floated from the room. As soon as she was gone Ron slumped. Harry snorted.

“Well aren’t you two just enthralled.” Hermione huffed. Harry grinned at her. Ron made an indignant noise.

“They meet at Gringotts?” Harry asked.

“She wanted to  _ improve ‘er ainglish _ ,” Ginny snorted. She sat of the other side of Harry’s bed. 

“I think she’s lovely.” Ron said dreamily.

“Of course, you do mate.” Harry said with a smile. In the corner of his eye he saw Hermione examining him.

“Harry are you not enthralled by her?” She asked. Harry met her eyes and smirked.

“Nope.” He finished off his bacon with a grin. “I think she’s lovely. Earnest and kind and all that jazz, but no she’s not really my type.” Ginny and Hermione’s eyes met. 

“So, mate why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Ron had finally shaken of Fleur’s thrall. 

“Dumbledore just kind of dropped me off.” Harry shrugged. Ron nodded.

“Sweet!”

“Molly’s thrilled you could make it before your birthday.” Hermione said.

“Ron, Hermione, Harry!! Owls arrived for you!” Molly’s voice carried up the stairs. Hermione fell off the bed with a squeak. 

“Those are our OWL results!” She yelled before sprinting out of the room. Ron followed quickly. Ginny and Harry both stayed in the room.

“Thank god, she was becoming a terror to live with.” Ginny snickered. Harry grinned at her, before swinging his legs out of the bed.

“And how are you Gin?” Harry asked, slinging an arm around her as they walked down the stairs.

“I’m seeing someone.” She said quietly.

“I’m guessing I’m the only one who knows?” He asked. Ginny nodded. “Ron’ll go nuts?” Harry guessed. Ginny snorted.

“Ron would have an aneurism no matter who I was dating.” She joked. Harry smiled.

“Well I have a secret too.” Ginny raised an eyebrow. “I’m also seeing someone.” Ginny smirked.

“Hermione totally called it. She said something was off last year. I’m guessing you don’t want anyone to know?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I mean I’m Harry Potter. Whoever I date is gonna be public. We decided to wait till after this business is sorted.” He explained. They were almost to the living room.

“You’re quite the guy Harry. I hope whoever it is sees that. It’s not Cho is it?” She asked, her nose wrinkled. Harry laughed loudly.

“Oh lord no. She tried to corner me at that awful tea shop in Hogsmeade.” Harry shuddered. Ginny laughed. They had reached the living room. Harry waved at Bill, who was lounging on a couch next to Arthur. Hermione had already shredded her envelope and was bouncing while reading. Harry smiled softly. Molly hurried over and handed Harry his letter. He and Ginny both sunk onto the couch. He had Ginny had surprisingly become very close friends. He pulled out the letter and perused his results. 

_ Mr. Harry James Potter, _

_ The following O.W.Ls have been awarded based on your examinations. _

_ Astronomy: E _

_ Care of Magical Creatures: O _

_ Charms: O _

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts: O _

_ Divination: P _

_ Herbology: E _

_ Potions: E _

_ Tansfiguration: O _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Griselda Marchbanks. _

Harry couldn’t help but sigh with relief. He had never been happier to see his potions grade. With an E, he wouldn’t be allowed to take N.E.W.T level potions. Ginny grinned and dug an elbow into his ribs.

“Hey look at you!” She said. Ron was slumped in an armchair, awe on his face. Hermione was beaming. She spun around and looked at Harry. Before he could say anything, she had snatched the letter from his hands. 

“Harry! You did phenomenal! You got an O in Charms and Transfiguration!” Hermione grinned at him.

“Can’t believe I pulled it off?” He smirked. Hermione looked shocked at his tone but turned to Ron. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Someone is influencing you,” She grinned. Harry nudged her but didn’t say anything. Molly bustled out of the kitchen

“Oh, Harry darling, we are having a dinner for your birthday tomorrow evening! Is there anyone you wish to invite?” She asked. Harry mulled the question over for a second.

“Luna for sure. Neville too. And maybe someone else, I’ll owl them personally though.” Harry said. 

“Maybe Seamus and Dean too?” Ginny asked, discretely elbowing Harry. He jumped.

“Yeah!” He grunted. “Them too.” Molly smiled. 

“I’ll send owls out, dear.” Molly bustled away. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow toward Ginny, who blushed lightly. 

“Ah, I see now.” He said quietly. Hermione was too busy jumping around a shocked Ron to notice them.

“And your special guest?” She asked. Harry shrugged.

“He’s a Slytherin. I’m not sure if he’d be comfortable with coming. Also, I’m not sure how everyone would react.” Ginny looked at him shocked. 

“You’re friends with a Slytherin?” She asked scandalized. Harry laughed.

“Yes I am.” He shrugged.

“Okay who is it? Maybe I can help.” He looked skeptical.

“Zabini.” He said shortly. Ginny mulled it over.

“Well I don’t know if we ever told you, but he let us all go last year with Umbridge. After Luna knocked out Malfoy and Parkinson, Blaise just kind of sat in a chair and had a conversation with Luna. So, I doubt it would be a problem, plus Luna would be a good buffer.” Ginny thought about it. “Plus, no one will notice with me.” Harry smiled at her. He threw an arm around her and hugged her close.

“You’re a great friend, Gin.”

“Okay we’re all going to Diagon Alley in one hour!” Molly called. Fleur floated out from the kitchen after Molly made some disgruntled noises.

“’Arry!” She exclaimed. Harry smiled at her.

“You really like her as a person,” Ginny whispered half disgusted. Harry elbowed her and nodded.

“Fleur, are you joining us?” He asked.

“Yez! I want to zee the…” Fleur trailed off thoughtfully. “ _ C’est drôle,” _ She whispered to herself with a concentrated look on her face. 

_ “Penses-tu à un magasin de blague? _ ” Harry asked. The entire living room stopped and stared at him. Harry blushed when he realized what he did.

_ “Parle-tu français?”  _ Fleur gasped. Harry flushed bright red.

“Harry! Since when do you speak French?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t speak great French. I was around someone who spoke it a lot. I absorbed.” Harry said quickly. Fleur looked thrilled.

“I am so excited! You can help me improve my English!” She said. Bill watched her fondly. 

Hermione and Ron were both still staring at him. Ginny was smirking.

“That narrows the field.” She said quietly. Harry gulped audibly.

“Well I’m going to go get ready for Diagon Alley!” Harry scuttled up the stairs. He heard them start talking when he was out of sight. He could hear Ginny’s laugh all the way up to his room. Harry wrote a quick note to Blaise and sent it off with Hedwig. Harry changed quickly. He didn’t pay attention what he threw on, so when he went back downstairs, he didn’t expect everyone to stop talking again.

Ginny whistled low. Harry looked down and balked at his clothes. Before he went to bed he had pulled out the clothes Draco had given him, missing the boy, and forgot to put them away. Hermione’s mouth had fallen open. He reached over and placed a finger under her chin, forcefully closing her mouth. 

“What the bloody hell are you wearing?” Ron asked with a snort. 

“He’s wearing clothes Ronald.” Ginny hissed. “He looks lovely.” She smiled at him. Molly recovered next.

“Well we should go then. I had the boys open their floo to us.” She held out the floo powder to Harry. “It’s Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.” She said to him. He hurried to the grate, hoping to get away from the stares as soon as possible. When he stepped out of the floo, George was waiting for him. He grinned when he saw Harry and cast a quick cleaning spell for the soot. 

“Well Harry, look at you!” George whistled.

“Please don’t say anything. I think I’m freaking everyone out. I forgot I’m not supposed to speak French and I started talking to Fleur.” Harry grumbled.

“I’m assuming the clothes were accidental?” George asked with a grin.

“They were a gift from Draco. They were at the top of the trunk and I just threw them on.” George laughed. At that moment, Ginny came through the floo. Harry helped her up. Hermione and Ron were next. Fleur and Bill, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

“Where’s Fred?” Molly asked after hugging George.

“Downstairs. He’s entertaining the Hogwarts rush.” George ushered them out. Harry was the last one out. “Hey Harry,” George called before he was out the door. Harry hung back.

“What’s up?” He asked. George grinned again.

“We never thanked you. This is all because of you.” Harry waved a hand and left the office. George followed him. Hermione and Ginny were whispering next to a pink display. George grinned. Harry followed him as he made a beeline for his sister. Fred met him there.

“Love potions dear sister?” Fred grinned.

“From what I hear aren’t you dating one Dean Thomas?” George asked. Harry chuckled. They both turned to him.

“You totally knew,” Fred said scandalized. Harry just shrugged.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business!” Ginny huffed. Harry wandered over to a dark display.

“Harry!” Fred exclaimed. He explained the instant darkness powder and a couple other things. “Anything you want is yours Harry! No charge of course.” Harry started to argue.

“Shut it Potter! We have dirt on you.” George said. Harry glared at him. He almost missed the flash of silver blonde hair out of the window. Fred turned and elbowed George, who looked over. Draco Malfoy and his mother were hurrying down the street. 

“Is it just me or do Draco and mummy not want to be seen?” Ron asked, appearing at his side. Harry jumped.

“Come on,” Hermione was on his other side. She and Ron tugged Harry out of the shop and down the street. Harry quickly took charge. He climbed the vines of a building and watched Draco and Narcissa in Borgin and Burkes. When they went to leave, Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled down from the vines. When they returned to the street, Harry saw Draco and Narcissa coming down Knockturn alley. 

“I’m going to go to the apothecary. I want to pick some things up.” Harry said. Hermione and Ron both nodded.

“We should go to Flourish and Blotts. Do you want us to pick your books up?” She asked. Harry nodded gratefully and handed her a large handful of gold. 

“Err… will you get these as well?” He handed her a folded piece of parchment with several book titles on it. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. They left quickly, leaving him alone. Harry stalled for a second, making sure the pair saw him, before heading toward the apothecary. Instead of going in he slipped around behind it. He leaned casually against the back wall and waited. He didn’t turn his head until he heard a faint gasp. Draco was standing at the corner, his jaw fallen open. He was transfixed by Harry’s outfit. 

Black jeans hugged Harry’s hips tight, and a simple deep green sweater was comfortably tight on his chest. Draco’s eyes stopped on the small strip of skin that was showing on his stomach. Harry pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to Draco. He smirked at the blush growing on Draco’s face. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” Harry asked. Draco stepped forward. With that permission, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hips. He pulled him flush against his body. Draco let out a small gasp. 

“I never thought that sweater would look that good on you.” Draco breathed. His pupils were blown wide. Harry pulled him into a searing kiss. Draco groaned, his hand reaching up to cup Harry’s jaw. Harry spun and pushed Draco against the wall. They devoured each other for the better part of a half hour. When Harry pulled away he grinned.

“Hey,” he said. Draco smiled softly. 

“Where did that come from?” Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

“I’m just happy to see you.” Harry said. “How was Borgin and Burkes?” He asked nonchalantly. Draco froze under him.

“You followed me?” He asked.

“Ron and Hermione spotted you guys first, so they took off after you.” Harry explained. Draco was still stiff against the wall. 

“It’s none of your business.” Draco half growled. Harry stepped back, shocked.

“What?” He asked. Draco sneered at him.

“Always think you know what’s best, don’t you Potter? Well it’s none of your bloody business.” Draco pushed Harry farther away and went to leave the alley. 

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed. Draco turned back to him.

“No!” He growled. “This isn’t working anymore. You can’t save me,  _ Potter. _ It’s not your business what I’m up to.” Draco was gone in a second. Harry was rooted to the floor. It took him a minute to process before sprinting after Draco. He had waited too long. Draco had disappeared in the crowd. Harry trudged back to the joke shop. George and Fred were at his side as soon as he walked in.

“Harry,” Fred started, but stopped when he saw Harry’s face.

“Mate what happened?” George asked.

“I think I was just dumped.” Harry said. He sounded shell shocked. “Alcohol?” 

“Upstairs in the bottom drawer of the desk.” Fred said. They exchanged glances as Harry traipsed up the stairs. Ginny was by their side instantly.

“What happened?” She asked. The twins exchanged a look. “I know he’s seeing someone.” 

“He said he thinks he was just dumped.” Fred said sadly.

“Poor kid.” George frowned.

“Doesn’t really make sense though,” Fred said. George nodded. 

“You know who it is?” Ginny asked shocked. They nodded.

“Accident. We were testing extendable ears. He was telling Sirius.” George explained.

“I think you should go talk to him.” Fred said. Ginny nodded and headed upstairs. She found Harry collapsed in a chair. He had a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, already half empty. His head rolled to look at her.

“Hey Har,” she said softly. “Wanna talk about it?” He shook his head and took another swig of the fire whiskey. “Come on, you have to talk about it.” Harry huffed.

“We met behind the apothecary. It was surprisingly lovely, as we hadn’t seen each other since last year. And all of a sudden he pushed me away and started yelling about how it wasn’t working and how it’s not my business what he’s doing and he was gone.” Ginny raised a slender eyebrow at ‘he’ but Harry was already too drunk to realize he said it. Suddenly, he was on his feet, pacing the length of the office. “It is completely my business. I mean his mother came to me! And god forbid I care about him!” Harry growled. He took another long swig of whiskey, almost finishing the bottle. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, but Harry was ranting to himself and didn’t notice. Ginny rolled her chair to the door.

“He’s pretty upset. I have a feeling he’ll be crashing here tonight. You guys should go home. I’ll be home soon okay?” Ginny said softly. Mrs. Weasley looked at the bottle in Harry’s hand critically. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“Don’t tell anyone, but bad break up.” Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. 

“Poor dear,” she said. “Don’t stay too late. I’ll corral Hermione and Ron.” Mrs. Weasley was gone in an instant. Harry had slumped to the ground and was staring at the empty bottle. He turned to Ginny.

“I think I need some more.” He said sadly. Ginny walked over and sat next to him on the ground. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. 

“I think you’ve drank a little too much already.” She rubbed his arm softly. He shook his head.

“No I haven’t I’m still feeling things,” He mumbled. He felt the tears prick his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

“You need to feel these things unfortunately.” They sat like that for almost three hours. Fred had come up once and dropped of a couple potions. One pepper up potion and a sober potion. Harry had fallen asleep before he could take them though. Around five, Harry opened his eyes blearily. Ginny knew he was still drunk, so she automatically handed him the sober potion. Harry took it immediately. He sat up with a groan.

“Why would you make me take that Gin?” He groaned. She handed him the pepper up potion. He swallowed that automatically as well. Steam poured from his ears.

“How are you?” She asked concerned.

“Awful. I drank way too much.” Harry grumbled. “We should head back to the burrow.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked. He nodded. 

“Everyone else gone?” He asked seeing the time on the clock. Ginny nodded. “Let’s go say goodbye to Fred and George. I must apologize for drinking all of their whiskey.” He led the way back down to the shop. George waved from the cash register. 

“You okay Harry?” Fred asked from behind him. Harry turned and shrugged.

“No idea, but I drank all of your whiskey.” He said apologetically. Fred shrugged.

“All yours mate. But mom’s probably going nuts at home. You guys should head out.” Ginny nodded, and they went to the floo. When they stepped out, the they all stared at them. Bill and Mr. Weasley were in the living room.

“Oh, good Harry dear. Luna, Neville, and Dean all sent replies saying they were attendings. Another letter arrived for you as well.” Harry nodded and took the letter. The elegant script made Harry snort. He opened the letter and openly smiled. He felt Ginny rest her chin on his shoulder, reading the letter. 

_ Mr.Potter, _

_ I would be completely honored to attend the esteemed party of the boy who lived. I shall arrive promptly with gifts. I shall ensure that Miss Parkinson does not attend with me, as she would cause a most unseemly scene. Until tomorrow, _

_ Mr. Blaise Zabini _

Ginny laughed. “Very formal.” 

“Bloody git, I am glad about that last part though.” Harry grinned.

“Terrifying?” She asked.

“Extremely.” Harry said. “So, another person is coming tomorrow.” Hermione and Ron were watching him with concern. Molly smiled.

“Lovely dear. I’m just starting up dinner. Why don’t you kids head upstairs till it’s ready.” Ginny grasped his hand and pulled him upstairs. Hermione and Ron scrambled after them. They went to the twin’s room again. A basket was sitting of the bed Harry had slept in the night before. Harry looked through it and pulled out two bottles of fire whiskey, and several vials of sober potion and pepper up potion. 

“Harry!” Hermione admonished. “Who sent that?!” Ron pawed through the basket.

“No card.” He said.

“Fred and George sent it.” Harry answered.

“What happened Harry?” Hermione sat on the bed. “We looked for you, but you were gone.”

“I was seeing someone.” He explained. “But it ended.” Hermione and Ron both looked like they wanted to ask a billion questions. “And I don’t want to answer anything about it.” They both looked put out.

“Who’s coming tomorrow? Not who you were seeing right?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

“Nah, Blaise Zabini.” There was silence.

“Since when are you friends?” Ron asked, light disgust vaguely hidden. Harry rolled his eyes. If they ever found out about Dra-  _ Malfoy _ , he wondered what their reaction would be.

“I’m assuming since he let us all go when Umbridge captured us.” Hermione filled. Harry just nodded. Ron opened his mouth then snapped it close again.

“I guess.” He huffed. Harry rolled his eyes and went to close the door. Ginny was lounging on the other bed in the room. Harry pulled the sweater over his head.

“Okay where did you get those clothes?” Hermione asked. Harry sent her a glare. She held her hands up in surrender.

“They were a gift. They were at the top of my trunk, I didn’t realize when I put them on.” He dug through his trunk until he found his favorite blue t-shirt. He slipped it on and sighed. “Did you get my books?” He asked. Hermione nodded.

“Ron can you go get them?” She asked sweetly. Ron nodded and bounced out of the room. 

“Okay Harry, you have to talk about it.” Hermione started as soon as he was gone. Harry felt the anger boiling in his stomach.

“No, I really don’t Hermione. I drank a huge bottle of whiskey. I blubbered to Ginny. Now I’m over it. I’m over them” Harry felt the sneer on his lips. He turned away from Hermione’s hurt look.

“Leave him alone Hermione. Not everyone has to talk about things like you do.” Ginny said, she was perusing a quidditch magazine. Harry nudged her, and she scooted over, letting him lay next to her. Ron burst into the room at that point, another dreamy look on his face. He had a large bag in his arms. 

“She’s just lovely,” he squeaked as he dropped the books on Harry’s lap. Harry riffled through them.

“Why did you want those books?” Hermione pried. Harry huffed.

“Because I want to read them, obviously,” Harry smirked. Ginny laughed quietly. He found the title he was looking for and pulled it out. Ginny looked at the title and read  _ A Practical Guide to Animagi.  _ She raised an eyebrow. “Curiosity only,” he stated. Hermione sat back on the bed, trying to get Ron out of his dreamy state. 

When Molly called them for dinner, Harry was almost half way through the book already. Harry made sure to pull Ginny with him, so he was seated between her and Fleur. He could feel Hermione still bursting with questions, but he knew if he ignored them enough she would give up. As they began to eat Fleur began rapid fire French, making Harry’s heart squeeze. 

“Est-ce que tu parles français souvent?” She asked.

“Non, J’ai seulement commencé à parler par accident en réalité.” Harry shrugged. “J’étudie l’occlumence. Mon professeur parlait français. Je l’ai accidentellement arraché de leur esprit.” 

“Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire.” Fleur asked stunned. Harry looked back at his plate. He noted Bill watching his fiancé fondly. It made his heart ache. 

“Je ne savais pas non plus.” At that moment, the floo spit out Fred and George.

“Sorry we’re late.” George grinned. “Harry how’s the headache?” When Molly turned, Harry sent them a vulgar gesture and a grin. Dinner was extra lively at that point. Fred and George ended up staying the night, so they cast an extension charm on the bed Harry hadn’t claimed, to share. 

“Want to talk about it?” Fred asked. Harry shook his head. 

“Can we hate him again now?” George asked. Harry laughed loudly at that but shook his head.

“No, not yet. Whether we are dating or not. There are still things I need to do for him, whether he wants my help or not.” Fred and George both raised an eyebrow. “Silencing charm.” Fred complied immediately, casting an impervious charm as well. “This summer I was visited by Narcissa Malfoy.” George’s jaw dropped. “She was asking for my help. I knew that Voldemort had taken over Malfoy Manor, so she asked me to be there for Draco over the school year.”

“Merlin, he’s taken over their house?” Fred asked. Harry nodded.

“I’m assuming he isn’t the most spectacular house guest.” George stated. Harry nodded. “Never thought I’d say poor bloke.” Harry smiled sadly. 

“Blaise is coming to dinner tomorrow. Can you guys help Ginny with welcoming him?” Harry asked laying back in the bed. 

“Course mate,” Fred said. “We know they aren’t all bad. Besides the Zabini’s are always neutral.” Harry nodded and slowly drifted off. 

He woke to a bird pecking at his jaw. One particular snip and he sat up quickly, shooing the owl away. He reached up and felt a small drop of blood. He reached for his glasses and groaned when he saw the regal bird. 

“Bout bloody time. That bird hasn’t shut the fuck up for almost twenty minutes.” Fred grumbled. “Who the fuck is owling this early?”

“Pansy.” Harry sighed. He figured this was coming. He assumed they might still be friends, but he knew they would be loyal to Draco first. He handed the owl a treat and untied a package and a letter from its leg. It hopped onto the headboard and waited, obviously told to wait for a response.

_ Har, _

_ I haven’t figure out what happened yet. Draco fell out of my floor piss drunk at almost one in the morning. Pompous ass woke me from my beauty sleep. No matter what happened, you’ll always be one of my best friends. We’ve gone through enough together that Draco can shove it up his ass. I think I can speak for Blaise as well. Who I understand received an invitation to your birthday party! I am very upset about not receiving a similar invitation (Even if I know I couldn’t have been). I hope you have a good birthday Harry. No one deserves a good day more than you. I don’t know what Draco did, but I’m sure it’s his fault. I’ll make him get on his knees for you love. Enjoy your day.  _

_ Your present is something I know you’ve been trying to keep to yourself, but I know you’ll follow through with it. Write me and tell me what happened. I’ll see you on the train. _

_ All my love, _

_ Pansey _

Harry couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

“They really make you happy. Don’t they?” George asked. Harry looked over and found both of them watching him.

“They understand me. It sounds cheesy, but they grew up with death eaters as parents. They understand more of what I went through as a kid, as well as the looming pressure of Voldemort.” Harry explained. “Plus, Pansy is so pushy, you can’t help but like her. She’d get on well with Gin and ‘Mione.” George laughed.

“From what I know, I don’t think we want them meeting like that.” Fred said. Harry grinned and pulled the package toward him. He ripped it open to reveal a beautifully ornate wooden box. When he opened the box, he almost jumped with glee. Inside were several vials. He pulled one out and examined several mandrake roots. He heard a quiet snore and realized the twins were asleep again. He knew he wanted to become and Animagus, it was just something that felt right. He had to wait for a full moon. 

He got out a parchment and quill but couldn’t write anything. He sighed and decided to make it brief.

_ Pans, _

_ Apparently its none of my business what he does anymore. I just don’t understand. Thank you for the ingredients. You definitely shouldn’t have. I know they’re expensive, but I’m glad someone knows my plan. You always did understand me Pans. I’ll see you on the train. _

_ Love you, _

_ Harry _

Harry tied the letter to the owl’s leg and it took off quickly. Harry got up and stretched. He knew it was early, but he couldn’t stay in bed anymore. He changed quickly. Opting for another pair of his new jeans but sticking with an old shirt. He snatched another one of his new books and went down to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table, reading the paper. 

“Harry dear, you’re up early.” She greeted brightly. “Happy Birthday dear.” He smiled and thanked her before making himself a cup of tea. He sat down across from her and cracked the book open.  _ Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration  _ was surprisingly insightful. He could feel Molly’s gaze.

“Yes?” He asked quietly. Molly blushed.

“Sorry, dear. I was just curious. I always assumed you and Ronald shared study habits.” Harry smiled charmingly.

“I do sometimes, but I picked up the habit of liking learning in fourth year. It was nice being able to go into danger and know what I was doing.” Harry smiled sadly. Molly patted his hand motherly. They sat in silence for another hour as the house woke up around them. When Hermione came down, she stopped dead in the doorway.

“Harry Potter!” She screeched. Harry jumped at her tone. “What in Merlin’s name has gotten into you? That’s a N.E.W.T level book!” Harry watched her bemused.

“It’s surprisingly relaxing.” Was all he said. “Keeps my mind off of things.” She simmered as she sat down next to him. She assumed he had taken the habit just after Sirius had died. 

“Well happy birthday. Molly said we have to wait until tonight to give you gifts.” She hugged him tightly. Ginny and Ron came down next. Ginny ruffled his hair and sat next to him.

“Happy birthday mate!” Ron said. Harry grinned. “Quidditch match today?” Harry nodded enthusiastically. George and Fred fell down the stairs after that, followed by a floating Fleur.

“Joueux anniversaire ‘Arry!” She said cheerfully.

“Merci beaucoup Fleur.” Bill clapped Harry on the shoulder and leaned down.

“Thanks for that. I know she misses France.” Bill said quietly. “Happy birthday!” Bill followed Fleur and poured a cup of coffee. After a large breakfast, Ron led them all out to the broom shed. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny, walking farther back. 

“Have you heard anything?” She asked. “I mean the day before your birthday. I kinda hate this guy.” She grimaced. Harry jumped, eyes wide. Ginny smirked. “You were pretty drunk. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Harry ducked his head.

“I heard from a mutual friend today. Said he fell out of the floo drunk late last night. He didn’t say much apparently, but we’ll see what happens.” He said.

“You have a whole network of people, don’t you?” She asked amazed. He nodded.

“I’m Harry Potter. I actually have more than three friends.” He grinned. Ron pulled out the quidditch trunk and released the bludgers. Fred and George mounted their brooms and took off instantly. Fleur mounted a long slender broom and took off, quickly followed by Bill. Hermione plopped into the grass and pulled out a book.

Harry, Ginny, and Fleur ended up on a team. Ron, Fred, and George on the other. Bill flew around the pitch as referee. Fred ended up as his opposite seeker and beater. Fleur sat in front of the make shift goal rings, opposite Ron. And Ginny was grinning wickedly at George.

They played surprisingly well, even against Fred and George. Fleur was phenomenal. She was dainty and elegant, able to swing out and stop even the fastest quaffle. Harry ended the game by catching the snitch from a 50 ft dive. When a pulled up a loud whistle interrupted the cheering. A woman with bubblegum pink hair and a tall thin man were standing by Hermione. Harry grinned and flew down. He barely unmounted his broom before barreling into Remus. The older man grinned as he hugged Harry.

“Wotcher Harry!” Tonks greeted as Harry pulled away. Harry hugged her tight as well. The rest of the Weasley’s flew down and greeted them. 

“Happy birthday Harry.” Remus said. Harry could see the sadness in his eyes. Harry’s smile matched Remus’s. 

“Molly confiscated your gifts. Said you get them all after dinner.” Tonks said. Harry grinned at her. 

“Let’s go inside.” Remus began to lead Harry away. Ginny caught up quickly and threaded her fingers with Harry. When they walked into the burrow, Tonks noticed their hands.

“Ehh, Potter and Weasley.” Tonks teased with a grin. Ginny wrinkled her nose and laughed.

“Really?” Molly turned quickly to look at them grinning. Harry and Ginny both shook their heads.

“Sorry, but no.” Harry said.

“Not my type.” They both said at the same time. They laughed at that. 

“And why isn’t our lovely sister not your type?” Fred asked scandalized.

“What does she not have that someone else does?” George asked in the same tone. They were both smirking at him. Harry made a vulgar gesture at them.

“I think it’s more my gender.” Ginny whispered and smirked. Harry laughed and shoved her away.

“And what about you Gin. Someone else catch your eye?” Harry said in a simpering voice. Ginny’s jaw dropped, and she shoved him back. She huffed and folded her arms. Harry heard Hermione and Ron whispering frantically to one another. Remus and Tonks both looked bemused, but Molly was thoroughly put out. 

They spent the day in and out of the house. Molly, Remus, and Tonks erected a large tent for everyone to enjoy the outdoors. Around four, guests began to arrive for dinner. Neville was first, then Seamus and Dean. Unfortunately, once Dean arrived Ginny was no longer by his side. She had been a great friend for the past two days. Harry wasn’t surprised when Luna and Blaise arrived together. They breezed into the tent together arm in arm. They both made a beeline for him, ignoring the stares of the Weasley’s. Luna launched herself at him. He caught her and spun her, laughing. He gave Blaise a very many nod and handshake.

“Harry,” Luna said dreamily. “Where’s Arcturus?” She was staring just above his head. He ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced between Luna and Blaise.

“Gone, apparently.” Blaise remained as stoic as ever, but Harry could see the words churning in his head. Luna however looked blatantly surprised. She reached out and patted his cheek.

“That’s okay. I don’t think Arcturus isn’t going to away for very long.” Luna floated away from them to talk with Ginny. Blaise was still looking at Harry. 

“How’s summer so far?” Harry asked. Blaise shrugged.

“You know mother. I think she’s going to marry again. We’ve always been neutral so it’s not a problem. Have you been okay?” Blaise asked. Harry’s lip twitch. Blaise seemed almost bored, but Harry knew better. He shrugged.

“Drank an entire bottle of fire whiskey.” Blaise grinned at that. 

“We might make a man out of you yet, Potter.” At that moment Remus had slid over to join them.

“Remus this is Blaise,” Harry introduced. “I’m sure you remember him.” Blaise shot out a hand automatically with a smile.

“Professor Lupin. Lovely to see you again.” Remus looked taken aback but took Blaise’s hand.

“And you Mr. Zabini. Remus please, I’m no longer a professor.” They chatted about classes they were going to be taking for NEWTs. 

“I was always hoping to go into potioneering.” Blaise stated. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you do. Pass you OWL with an O?” Harry asked. Blaise grinned.

“Hell yes I did. My OWLs went exceptionally well. Most surprising was defense. Can’t believe a scraped an O.” He and Harry both grinned. That brought Remus back into the conversation. They talked DADA for another hour before Molly called for dinner. Hermione greeted Blaise warmly. Fred and George both sent him exaggerated winks. Ron opted to nod jerkily. At dinner, Harry managed to shove Blaise between him and Luna and keep Ginny on his right. Hermione and Ron looked a little hurt he hadn’t sat with them. Blaise and Fleur swapped from French to English rapidly. Harry rolled his eyes. Why did they all know bloody French.

After dinner, Molly shepherded Harry back outside to a table with gifts. She handed him the first one and he began to tear into it with gusto. It was from Tonks. It was a brand-new wand holster. She grinned at him.

“I’m tired of Moody grumbling about you blasting your butt off.” She joked. Harry grinned and thanked her. He received a large collection of defense books from Remus, a box of Weasley’s products from the twins, and a new set of dragonhide gloves from Hermione. When Molly went to hand him a present wrapped in black paper, Blaise stepped forward and plucked it from her hands.

“You’ll want to open that one later.” He said. Harry was surprised Draco had sent the gift to Blaise early. Blaise grabbed a blue gift and handed it to him. “This is from me.” Blaise retreated to Luna and held the gift behind his back. As Harry opened Blaise’s gift, he watched the twins discreetly take the gift from Blaise. He let them, knowing they knew. With a wave of Fred’s wand, it was gone. Harry assumed it was in their room. Blaise’s gift was a very delicate gold inlaid square box. It was covered in tiny gemstones. When Harry opened the lid, there was a small silver bowl, swirling with a misty liquid.

“Blaise is this a…?” Harry began.

“Yep.” Blaise said proudly.

“Where the bloody hell did you find one?” Harry asked, entranced by the box.

“Number four I think? Can’t remember.” Blaise smirked. 

“What is it, mate?” Ron asked. Hermione gasped as she stepped closer.

“That’s a pensieve. An absolutely beautiful one.” Hermione explained. Harry grinned at Blaise, who raised his glass. Luna’s was next. She had given him a small plant. When he gave her a questioning look.

“It’s for Arcturus. Nargles love the smell of holly.” She said sadly. Harry isn’t sure when they started using Arcturus as a metaphor, or if they always had, but he still smiled at her.

“Thank you Luna.” He returned to his gifts when they were all opened. He hugged everyone. Luna and Blaise made to leave for the Lovegood house, so Harry walked with them a ways. 

“What happened?” Blaise asked when they were gone. Harry shook his head.

“I honestly have no idea.” He said defeated. “We met behind the apothecary,” he blushed slightly. “Then he was raging about how it was no longer my business what he up to.” Harry nudged the ground with his toes. Blaise hugged him them.

“Bloody idiot. The twins put the gift in your room. I wouldn’t have brought it if I knew. I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head. 

“I’ll open it, maybe send it back.” He shrugged. Luna held his hand.

“It’ll be okay Harry. Thank you for this lovely party. We’ll see you on the train okay?” Harry nodded and hugged them both goodbye. Harry saw Remus walking toward him. 

“Harry,” He greeted. Harry nodded. “We haven’t had a chance to talk since… well since Sirius.” Remus said sadly. “How are you really now?” Harry shrugged.

“I’m okay. It’s been hard, but I’ll be okay.” Harry looked at the dirt again. Remus rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I miss him too.” 

“He left me a letter. I haven’t had the courage to read it yet.” Harry admitted. Remus looked at him sadly. 

“You should. It will help. He left me one too.” Remus said. “Do you want to talk about how you and Blaise are friends now?” Harry shrugged.

“Blaise and I have been friends for years. Luna too. They have a weird dynamic.” 

“He gave you a very expensive gift.” Remus hinted. Harry snorted. 

“No,” He dismissed. “That’s Blaise. His mother’s inherited seven men’s worth of wealth. He likes to flaunt it. He can be exceedingly vain.” Harry explained. 

“And the gift he removed?” Remus asked. Harry shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about that one.” Remus nodded in understanding. The rest of the party disbanded when they returned. Later that night, Fred and George left him alone, so he could open Draco’s present. He didn’t know what he expected, but he was surprised. He ripped open the paper and found a delicate velvet box. His heart skipped a beat. He opened it to reveal a shining silver necklace. The pendant was an emerald ring, with a silver dragon wrapped around it. It was obviously magical, because the dragon blinked and began to slither around the emerald ring. Harry felt the tears sting his eyes. He wouldn’t send the necklace back. He couldn’t bring himself to. He slipped it over his head and tucked it below his shirt. There was a small note tucked into the box.

_ So, I’m always with you. I love you. _

Harry tucked the note away and let the tears fall.

The rest of the summer was rather uneventful. Ginny stuck by his side. They had an easy friendship. They would have sleepovers in her room with Hermione. They would talk about boys, and Harry would braid Ginny’s hair. Ron would always stand in the doorway and watch with his jaw open, before shaking his head, grinning, and joining them. Harry had never actually felt closer to his friends. They stopped prying about his mystery romance, and eventually forgot about it all together. Harry couldn’t forget, not with the silver dragon moving against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est drôle- It is funny.  
> Penses-tu à un magasin de blague?- Are you thinking of the joke shop?  
> Parle-tu français?- Do you speak french?  
> Est-ce que tu parles français souvent?- Do you speak French often?  
> Non, J’ai seulement commencé à parler par accident en réalité. J’étudie l’occlumence. Mon professeur parlait français. Je l’ai accidentellement arraché de leur esprit.- No i have only started to speak by accident in reality. I study occlumency. My teacher spoke French. I accidentally plucked it from their mind.  
> Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire.- I did not know you could do that.  
> Je ne savais pas non plus. I didnt know either.  
> Joueux anniversaire ‘Arry!- Happy Birthday Harry!  
> Merci beaucoup Fleur.- Thank you very much Fleur.


End file.
